Chiller
by badger62
Summary: There is a new enemy set on universal destruction. He is Chiller, King Cold's third child. The Z fighters are faced with several hardships. Bulma is pregnant with Bulla and the Z fighters are enslaved. I Update pretty quick. Please R/R
1. Chapter 1: the calm before the storm

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ or the characters.

I wrote this with the idea that GT never happens so if some things are inconsistent with GT that is why.

Chiller sat at his throne as he ordered an attack on the only unconquered planet in his galaxy. He had become the sole ruler of an entire galaxy. He thought of his father, he wouldn't be proud but jealous as would his brothers. He broke off all communication with his family over 15 years ago. Chiller was not accepted in his family because of his incredible power. They saw him as a threat rather than an ally. When Chiller was born he was sent to a galaxy on the opposite side of the universe. He was the youngest of King Cold's three children. His family kept in contact with him but Chiller cut off all communication because of how he was rejected at birth. He was very bitter and he promised himself to become the ruler of the universe. He planned to kill his family after conquering this galaxy. Now he had, and it was time to do just what he planned.

Chiller stood from his throne, he was a massive monster. He stood 7 feet tall and weighed 400 pounds of pure raw power. He looked exactly like Frieza in his final form only much larger. He had the voice of Cooler.

"Breaker" The tyrant called over his second in command.

"Yes my lord" Breaker was incredibly powerful, although he was nothing compared to his master. He was the same species as Captain Ginyu only he had dark blue skin.

"Set up a communication with my father." Chiller ordered.

Without missing a beat Breaker left to do so. No one dared to anger Chiller even the slightest. He once killed an entire fleet of his own soldiers just because they arrived 1 minute late to his ship. He was a new breed of evil and power.

"Sire" Breaker said shakily.

"Did you contact my father?" Chiller asked.

Breaker was sweating nervously. "It has been brought to my attention, that your family has been destroyed by a handful of warriors from a planet called Earth my lord."

Chiller was shocked to hear this. "When did this happen?" Chiller demanded to know.

"Roughly 12 years ago my lord" Breaker said kneeling before the giant warrior.

Chiller didn't know how to feel. He hated his family so he thought maybe he should be happy, although now he didn't have a chance for revenge. This angered him more than anything else in his life.

"What kinds of warriors have that kind of power?" He asked Breaker.

"They were saiyans sire." Breaker answered. Chiller was familiar with the race. Although he thought they had been eradicated by his brother Freiza. Leave it to his halfwit brother to not finish the job. He decided that he would go to this planet and begin to conquer another galaxy. He would get his revenge on these saiyans and then pursue his dream of conquering the universe.

"Pilot, set course for planet Earth!" Chiller said with an evil grimace.

Goku was chowing down like usual.

"Goku save some for your children." Chichi said.

"Yeah dad we would like to eat too." Gohan and Goten Simultaneously exclaimed.

"Sorry guys you know how I get." Goku laughed.

"Dad are we going to train after lunch?" Goten asked.

"You bet" Goku said smiling at the nine year old. "What about you Gohan?" Goku then asked his oldest son.

"Actually I'm spending the evening with Videl in the city." Gohan said rubbing the back of his head laughing.

"I figured that's what your plans were. When are you to love birds going to get married?" Goku asked nudging Goten with a wink.

"Funny you ask I actually plan on proposing tonight." Gohan said laughing as if it were no big deal. Everyone's jaw dropped at the comment.

"Oh my baby is getting married!" Chichi Said weeping with joy and hugging Gohan.

"Wow your serious aren't you?" Goku asked shocked.

"Yeah I really am." Gohan exclaimed still laughing.

The family celebrated before Gohan left to see Videl.

"Man I really hope she says yes." He thought leaving.

Vegeta and trunks were training diligently when Bulma called them to dinner.

They sat eating dinner and discussing various things.

"So Vegeta how is Trunks coming along in his training?" Bulma asked trying to start conversation.

"Why don't you ask him" Vegeta said tilting his head to Trunks.

"Dad says I am not committed enough." Trunks said sighing.

"You're plenty committed, don't worry about your father. He just doesn't know how to do anything else." Bulma said glaring at Vegeta.

Vegeta just grunted and went back to eating.

"What about you, what did you do today?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma was shocked to hear her husband ask her about her day. "Oh that's right Gohan is going to propose to Videl today. I got a call from Chichi."

"Wow good for him" trunks said

Vegeta could care less.

Gohan nervously looked across the table to Videl who was staring back.

"This has been such a beautiful romantic night Gohan." Videl said gazing into his eyes "What's wrong, your sweating." she asked curiously while holding his hand.

"Videl will you marry me?" Gohan pleaded from one knee.

"Of course" Videl exclaimed hugging Gohan. "You have no idea how happy this makes me." she began to weep tears of joy.

The happy couple held each other and enjoyed the happiest night of their lives.

Everyone was having great times of peace. They were all happier than they ever had been.

Everyone was enjoying life as they were completely oblivious to the horror and evil that was approaching.

This chapter is a little too lovey duby for my liking but I was trying to create a sense of peace and happiness.


	2. Chapter 2: the wedding

Three months have passed since the proposal of Gohan. Now it was the day of the wedding and everyone was getting ready for the happy day.

"You two look so cute." Bulma said looking at Vegeta and Trunks.

The father and son stood side by side looking extremely uncomfortable in there suits. "Why do you humans wear such ridiculous attire in formal situations?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah I hate dressing up." Trunks added.

"Aw come on you both look so cute though." Bulma said in a squeaky voice.

"Err stop saying that!" Vegeta shouted.

"What's the matter, you don't like looking cute?" Bulma said laughing while pinching Vegeta's cheek.

"Let's just go and get this over with." Vegeta grumbled.

"You could be happier for Gohan and Videl. You better behave, remember this is all for the happy couple." Bulma said pointing at Vegeta.

"Don't look at me he is the one you should be worried about." Vegeta exclaimed pointing at his son.

"Dad how could you?" Trunks asked his father.

"Every man for himself son" Vegeta stated.

"Both of you need to be on your best behavior for Gohan and Videl." Bulma yelled. "Now tell me Vegeta, how do I look?"

"Fine, now lets go" Vegeta replied

"Just fine?" Bulma asked worried.

"You look amazing" Vegeta said rolling his eyes.

"Why thank you." Bulma said smiling.

They piled into the car and started towards the wedding.

"How do I look dad?" Gohan asked his father.

"Gee Gohan I think you look fine but I'm probably not the best person to ask." Goku said laughing.

"I think you look funny." Goten said

"Thanks a lot" Gohan said sarcastically now even more nervous.

"You look perfect Gohan. Don't be so nervous everything will be fine. Chichi reassured her son.

Gohan waited at the altar for his bride. He looked around to see all of his friends and family feeling a great sense of warmth and comfort. Everyone was looking their best except for Piccolo, who was wearing his usual clothes. He then stared straight ahead to see his bride making her way down the isle. She looked so incredible even with her annoying father clinging to her arm. The couple met at the altar, said their "I do's", and shared a long passionate kiss as they became a single family. The crowd cheered and clapped at the site. Chichi was crying on Goku's shoulder as her little boy finally grew up.

After the ceremony everyone was eating, socializing, and dancing. Even Bulma was able to force Vegeta to dance for a few minutes. If he didn't she would have danced with Yamcha. Everyone laughed as Videl and Gohan shoved cake into each others faces making a mess everywhere. Everything was going perfectly.

Several of the Z warriors suddenly stopped their celebration while a look of worry came across their faces.

"Wow do you feel that" asked Goku.

"Yeah and it's not good" Piccolo replied

"It must be Light years away" Vegeta added

"It feels very faint" Gohan said

"That's because it is so far away. The power must be tremendous if we can feel it at such a distance." A concerned Piccolo stated.

"Hey don't leave us in the dark what's going on." An annoyed Bulma asked

"There is an incredible power headed towards earth." Vegeta answered.

"What that's terrible, not now." Videl said as she hugged Gohan

"Hah don't worry sweetie I'm sure this guy is no math for Goku and company. Right guys?" Hercule said confidently.

An eerie silence took over the party confirming the opposite was true.

"But hey, it could be friendly. All because we have been through tough times doesn't mean this power is evil." Chichi then said

Goku and the others who sensed the power knew immediately how evil it was. That is the only reason they noticed it. Goku not wanting to worry the others said "Yeah you could be right. I think we all should just enjoy the night and worry about it tomorrow."

The other warriors knew Goku's intentions and agreed. The party continued and everyone did their best to hide their concern. But in the back of their minds they knew what kind of dread was approaching.

Chiller was growing impatient with how long it was taking to get to earth. He hated passing by all these planets knowing they were free from his command. He reassured himself soon they would be his to rule.

"Pilot, how much longer until we reach our destination!" Chiller yelled.

"About one month sire." The pilot responded.

"Hurry it up already" Chiller coldly demanded.

"I am trying my lord. You can't expect to travel such a distance in such a short time." The pilot immediately regretted his words.

"You're telling ME what I can and can't expect?" Chiller said pressing the intercom button. "Send up another pilot." Chiller commanded over the loud speaker.

The current pilot looked at his master with fear and terror in his eyes for he knew what was to become of him. Chiller grabbed the man by his throat and ripped his head clean off his shoulders. The pilot lay there in a bloody mess as Chiller's servants cleaned the mess.

A new pilot entered the room kneeling before the monster "Sire you called for me"

"Get me to Planet earth faster than this scum." Chiller commanded pointing at the corpse.

"It will be done my lord" the Pilot said taking the controls.

Chiller sat in his throne anxiously waiting to kill the men who stole his revenge.

This chapter is still a little lovey duby but I think I made up for it with a decapitation :)


	3. Chapter 3: Preparation

Vegeta and Trunks began to train everyday after Gohan's wedding. They constantly pushed their limits to the edge and then some. Each training session was a matter of life or death. The powerful saiyans were training at 500 times earth's normal gravity.

"Come on son push yourself!" Vegeta yelled as he landed a right hook to the face of his son. Trunks was visibly frustrated as he was no match for his father. He powered up to full strength and then viciously attacked. Vegeta dodged and blocked every attack his son threw.

"You can do better" Vegeta claimed as he landed a roundhouse kick to the jaw of Trunks.

Trunks then quickly regrouped and landed a left uppercut to his fathers chin. They continued to train like this for hours on end.

Gohan was incredibly disappointed that he couldn't spend time with his wife. They didn't even go on a honeymoon. Videl was very understanding and knew her husbands' training was extremely important. Piccolo joined Goku, Gohan, and Goten in their training. The four warriors trained just as hard and often as Vegeta and Trunks. Goten was throwing furious punches at Piccolo. Piccolo side stepped then and landed a brutal knee to the young saiyans stomach, which he then followed with an elbow sending Goten to the ground. Gohan landed a brutal kick to the face of his father. Goku immediately followed the kick with one of his own striking Gohan in the stomach. Gohan bent over in pain and then was thrown to the ground landing on his younger brother. The two siblings looked at each other and then attacked their opponents. Quickly it was Goku and Piccolo who were on the ground next.

Vegeta and Trunks had finished their training for the day.

"You're doing well trunks I can notice you improving." Vegeta said encouraging his son.

Trunks just nodded his head for he was far to winded to speak.

Vegeta grinned then said "Take a shower then head to bed. Breakfast is at eight and then we train."

Trunks nodded his head again. He was barley able to keep up with his fathers training regimen. He would be a sleep in a few minutes and before he could blink he would be back in the GR.

Vegeta headed to his room were Bulma was sleeping. He got a shower then climbed into bed.

"Vegeta" Bulma said waking up.

"I tried not to wake you, go back to sleep." Vegeta told his wife.

"I'm scared." Bulma said nearly in tears.

Vegeta was shocked to see her like this. He had never seen her cry.

"You know I won't allow anyone to hurt you or Trunks." Vegeta stated trying to comfort his wife.

"I know that. I'm scared for you, you dummy. Last time you were in a fight you almost died and one time you killed yourself." Bulma wiped her eyes.

Vegeta didn't know what to say. There was nothing he could say, she was right he felt there was a good chance of him being destroyed. He had greatly improved since fighting Buu, but even the proudest man in the world was not confident after feeling Chillers immense power.

"Bulma I…" He couldn't think of anything to say he did not want to lie to her.

"Just promise me you won't get yourself killed." Bulma demanded from her husband.

"I…I Can't" Vegeta said softly. Bulma rolled over and cried into her pillow. Vegeta laid down and went to sleep.

Goku and his training partners were completely beat. Piccolo headed back to the lookout not to sleep but to meditate. Goku, Gohan, and Goten then went home. They all took showers and went to their beds.

Goku shared a similar conversation with Chichi that Vegeta and Bulma had.

"I don't think I can handle it if you die again." Chichi said crying on Goku's shoulder.

Goku had nothing to say to her because he knew she was right to be worried.

Gohan Laid down next to Videl and said "I'm so sorry we haven't spent a lot of time together, I feel horrible about it." Gohan said hanging his head.

Videl placed a warm hand on his cheek and said. "I know how much you love me. I don't need you to tend to me every second of everyday to see that. What I need from you is to train and become strong enough to defeat this thing."

"It's great to hear you say that." Gohan said giving her a kiss. The newlyweds fell asleep in each others arms.

This was the daily routine for the Z warriors for the next several weeks. They were training harder than ever for what was going to be there toughest battle ever.

"Breaker" Chiller coldly commanded his finest warrior.

"Yes sire" breaker said from one knee.

"When we arrive on earth I am sending you and your team to deal with these warriors. If they defeat you then they will have the privilege of dying by my hands." Chiller stated.

"Sire it is not my intentions to steal your revenge." Breaker replied.

"Don't question me Breaker you will do as I say." Chiller shouted.

"Yes sire my deepest apologies." Breaker said nervously.

"I don't expect them to beat you so I don't feel they are worthy of my power. Destroying my family doesn't make them strong it just makes them my business. You have done a fine job of handling my business before and I think this will be a good test for my elite team. However if you are defeated and they take mercy on you do not come back to me or I will kill you myself." Chiller made his intentions clear to Breaker.

"Understood sire I will not disappoint you" Breaker said confident in his abilities.

"Pilot how much longer?" Chiller asked his new pilot.

"Less than 72 hours sire." The pilot exclaimed.

Chiller Began to smile the most bone chilling frightening smile in the entire universe.

--

I was trying to create a darker feel in this chapter and I think it turned out ok.

I was not sure but I thought Videl and Gohan lived right next door to Goku and Chichi. Please correct me if I'm wrong.


	4. Chapter 4: Arrival

Alright I received a review that talked about Bulla and how she would be at age two in this fic. I really appreciate the review and the suggestions were great. However I was under the impression that Bulla was at least 10 years younger than Trunks. I came to this conclusion because the first time Bulla is seen in DBZ is in the episode "Grand daughter Pan". In this episode it shows trunks flying a ship on his way to see Goku so I assumed he was 16. Plus he and Goten talk about things most 16 year olds would (girls) throughout the episode. Then you see Bulla cheering for Vegeta calling him papa. I figured she was probably about 4 or at the most 6. I am probably wrong and the reviewer is probably right but in this fic she isn't yet born.

* * *

The Z warriors did not train during the final three days of peace they had. They let their bodies rest and enjoyed time with the family. By now they could feel several very large powers rather than one. They now knew they weren't facing one monster but several. The day of the arrival had come.

"Chichi get Bulma on the phone for me alright." Goku told his wife.

"Is it time Goku?" Chichi asked frightened. Goku just simply nodded his head. Chichi then began to dial.

"Hello?" Bulma asked from the other line.

"Hey Bulma, good to hear from you" Goku exclaimed

"Aw how sweet, it's good to hear from you too. So what is this about?" Bulma asked.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Vegeta" Goku asked. Now Bulma's stomach began to turn for she knew what it was time for.

"Yeah…just hold on a sec." She said suddenly turning very pale. She called out to her husband to come get the phone.

"Yes" Vegeta asked answering the phone. Bulma was standing right next to him staring at him with heartache. She had been keeping something from Vegeta for the past week and now he had to know.

"You know what time it is right?" Goku asked

"Yeah" Vegeta said sternly.

"I will go to get as many senzu beans as Korrin has, then my sons and I will meet you where the ship is going to land." Goku exclaimed his plan.

"Sounds good" Vegeta said hanging up the phone. He turned to look at Bulma who was now in tears.

"Come on your stronger than this." Vegeta said rubbing a hand through her silky blue hair.

"Vegeta I'm…" Bulma began to say, but stopped worried of his reaction.

"You're what?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm…pregnant." she said bursting into tears hugging her prince.

Vegeta stood their in shock not knowing how to feel. He was happy to have another child with Bulma but cringed at the thought he wouldn't be there for it if something happened to him.

"Now you see Vegeta you can't die, you have to stay alive for our baby." The weeping woman cried while pounding Vegeta's chest.

Vegeta grabbed her by her wrists and pulled her way from him and said. "We will discuss this later after I kick this guy's ass." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Ok" Bulma said wiping away tears. Vegeta gave her a long kiss before getting trunks and leaving Capsule Corp. He and trunks arrived at the mountain range where the power was quickly approaching. They waited there for their battle. Goku quickly arrived with his family and Piccolo.

"Hey check it out" Goku said smiling holding a sack of senzu beans. Then out of no where Yanmcha, Tien, Krillin, and 18 arrived.

"We're here to help Goku." Krillin said.

"Wow thanks guys we need all the help we can get." Goku said smiling at his friends.

"Look" Vegeta said tilting his head to the sky. Everyone looked up to see what they had been training for all this time. It was a ship the size of a city block. It was all completely silver and very quiet. It landed before the warriors and opened its main hatch.

The Z warriors took their defensive positions when eight warriors emerged from the ship.

The aliens stood in a row from left to right strongest to weakest with Breaker in front.

"Allow me to introduce myself." Breaker said with an evil smirk. "I am Breaker, Leader of lord Chillers elite team and second most powerful being in the universe."

Gohan leaned over and said to his father "Man he looks a lot like captain Ginyu."

"Yeah but he is much tougher." Goku stated.

"He may be able to switch bodies like Ginyu so keep an eye out." Piccolo added.

"You don't have to worry about me because you will be fighting my men who will most likely dispose of you quickly." Breaker said laughing.

"Who is this Chiller?" Vegeta demanded.

Breaker went on to tell the origins of his master and his motives to the warriors. The shocked warriors stood still in fear knowing how evil and relentless the family was.

They had no time to discuss such things for it was time to fight.

Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien teamed up to fight the weakest of the elites, Folga. Folga was about 5 feet 10 inches tall and was very obese. He was a shade of orange with scales for skin.

18 matched up against the next weakest Lizra. Lizra was a female lizard species that stood nearly 6 ft 5.

Piccolo paired with Jerok. Jerok was a human like species only he had striped red and blue skin. He was about6 feet tall.

Gohan was fighting one of two warriors that were exact reflections of each other. Sander and his twin brother Xander were equal in size, look, strength, and intelligence. They were about 5 feet 3 inches tall and very powerful. They had purple skin and resembled the supreme kai. Gohan fought Sander While Goten and Trunks teamed up against Xander.

That left the two extremely powerful warriors for Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta was to fight Hexler. Hexler was the same height and weight as Vegeta With no hair and tribal markings all over his body. Other than the markings he looked human.

Goku fought Striker who was about 2 inches shorter than Goku and weighed roughly 220 pounds. Striker was from machine race and he had a metal exterior with no visible weakness.

All of the Z fighters had their hands full with their fights as Breaker watched hoping to see death and pain.


	5. Chapter 5: The losses begin

"Ok everyone this is how this battle will go. We will have each fight one at a time. If anyone interferes with the fight I will destroy them. So let's begin, Folga versus those three weaklings." Breaker said pointing at the three warriors who stood in front of Folga.

Folga was fighting Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien. Krillin was throwing vicious combinations of punches and kicks to Folga's face while Tien attacked from behind. Yamcha flew in from above landing a kick to Folga's head throwing him deep into a crater. The three warriors stood together when Folga began to laugh.

"I can't believe fighters like you defeated lord Chillers family" The alien said in a high pitch voice.

"Why so confident? From what I can tell you're losing this fight." Yamcha exclaimed.

Then in a flash Folga was behind the scar faced warrior. Before you could blink Folga had punched a hole straight through the back of Yamcha. Yamcha coughedblood and then fell to the ground lifeless. Yamcha's two friends blind with rage then viciously attacked the monster. Goku began to head towards Yamcha with senzubeans in hand. He was too late Yamcha was gone.

Goku hung his head and then said "I'm sorry Yamcha."

Landing several brutal punches and kicks they seemed tohave the upper hand. Krillin backed off and prepared for his best attack. Tien was getting pummeled without Krillin.

"Destructo disc!" Krillin screamed throwing his disc at Folga. It was a direct hit; Folga was cut in half and had been defeated. Tien had no energy left he had takenthe beating of his life, but at least he was alive Yamcha was not so lucky. The Z warriors walked to their friend's carcass hoping he was still alive. It was obvious he was gone and they could do nothing to help him. Even Vegeta felt bad for Yamcha. He knew he was friends with Bulma and it would hurt her badly to hear of his demise. Breaker was not surprised he knew Folga was by far his weakest link.

"Alright next are Lizra and this woman." Breaker shouted.

18 and Lizra were dead even in power, but 18 had the clear advantage in speed. She was able to avoid most of Lizra's punches and kicks while landing plenty of her own. She seemed to be making quick work of the lizard creature when Lizra struck 18 viciously with her tail. 18 was sent flying into a nearby mountain. Lizra then flew into the air and went for the kill. The creature charged up her attack and fired a large ki blast into the rubble where 18 was. After the smoke cleared 18 was nowhere to be found. Lizra smiled as she thought she had won the fight. 18 was behind her and as soon as Lizra let her guard down 18 fired a blast completely destroying her enemy.

Breaker this time let out a sigh as he was embarrassed one of his warriors was defeated by a small woman.

"Ok now you will begin to lose these fights" Breaker claimed. "Jerok will make short work of this thing" Breaker said laughing at Piccolo.

"You take your enemies too lightly" Piccolo said with a smirk.

Piccolo and Jerok engaged in an epic battle. Jerok had the upper hand throughout the fight. They traded punches and kicks back in forth for hours. Jerok was doing more damage than Piccolo and it was noticeable. Piccolo's face was bloodied and he had a broken arm. Jerok decided it was now or never. He shot a blast draining him of most of his energy. Piccolo did his best to dodge it, but the blast clipped the left half of his body. After the smoke cleared Piccolo stood there missing his arm and part of his torso. Jerok smiled and then shot in to finish him off when Piccolo regenerated. Jerok stopped in his tracks with a stunned look on his face. Piccolo caught Jerok off guard and shot the special beam cannon. The blast went straight through Jerok killing him. The Z warriors cheered on Piccolo who was barley able to stand. Breaker was beginning to get quite angry.

"That's enough celebration, Sander will fight next." Breaker barked.

Gohan stepped towards the short warrior preparing to fight.


	6. Chapter 6: A painful loss

Gohan powered up to his full power and Sander did the same. Gohan was a little more powerful and was ready for a fight. Their battle began with Gohan Landing a punch to Sander's face, which sent the small warrior into a nearby mountain. Sander answered back with a ki blast hitting Gohan in the chest. Gohan was sent spiraling down into the ground. Sander charged Gohan only to be stopped by a swift kick from the saiyan warrior. Their battle carried on for several hours. Gohan was visibly tired, bleeding all over his body. Sander however seemed to be completely drained all together. He was not going to last much longer.

"Alright Gohan now is the time finish him!" Goku yelled to his oldest son.

Gohan nodded to his father, and then charged up for his final flurry of attacks. Sander was beaten into a bloody pulp. He was on his last leg and was staring death in the eyes. With the last bit of strength he had, Sander leaped and latched onto Gohan.

"Self destruct!" The warrior screamed.

The blast that followed completely leveled the terrain. After the smoke cleared neither fighter was there. The blast had killed both Sander and Gohan.

"Gohan!" Goten screamed for his brother.

Goku fell to his knees in disbelief and pain. "No… not Gohan" He said softly.

Piccolo hung his head and thought of the time he spent with Gohan when he was a child.

"Damn he had him beat" Vegeta said clinching his fist.

Trunks put a hand on Goten's shoulder as the 9 year old boy stood there crying.

Chichi, Videl, Bulma, master Roshi, and Bala (I'm not even sure if that is the right name) were at master Roshi's house watching the battle on the crystal ball.

"Aaaah!" Chichi screamed as she watched her son die. "Why us? Why do these monsters come after us?" She said crying her eyes out.

"Gohan" Videl said quietly. "Gohan!" she then repeated with a scream followed by rivers of tears. Bulma began to cry silently with the women.

"Aw the poor child is crying." Breaker said laughing at Goten. "Your friend died like a little weakling should die. Why are you sad?" Breaker asked laughing loudly.

Goten Powered up and transformed into a super saiyan. Goku quickly grabbed onto his hot headed son.

"Relax Goten!" Goku commanded.

"But he…" Goten said.

"He wants you to get angry. Save it for your fight." Goku told his now only son. "Don't forget we can always use the dragon balls." Goku stated. Goten nodded and focused on the next fighter.

The next warrior to fight was Xander, The twin of Sander.

"Come on you two runts I want to fight" Xander said stretching.

Goten and Trunks stepped out to face Xander. They simultaneously powered up and transformed. They were now at full power and ready to fight. Feeling the boy's power, Xander's look of confidence was now replaced by one of concern. Trunks and Goten together were a great team. Their combined powers surpassed Gohan's.

"Lets go" the two saiyans said together. They charged the alien and attacked from both sides. Xander was a very powerful fighter but he was quickly overwhelmed. The boys were giving it all they had, trying desperately to avenge Gohan. After about 30 minutes of a constant beating Xander accepted his fate, he knew he was going to die. The small warrior jumped and latched onto Trunks, ready to do his self destruct technique.

"No, Trunks!" Vegeta yelled for his son.

Goten quickly blasted the alien with all he had, creating a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared Trunks stood alone, and alive. Vegeta let out a sigh of relief seeing his son was ok. Nobody cheered for the boys because the thought of Gohan was still heavy in their hearts.

"Get out there Hexler" Breaker screamed. He was beyond angry to see his warriors dropping like flies.

"Show him what you're made of dad." Trunks said cheering on his father.

Vegeta met eye to eye with the bald man ready for his turn to fight.

"My my, your quite ugly aren't you." Vegeta said smiling.

"I'll shut your cocky mouth" Hexler said powering up.

"We'll see about that" Vegeta replied turning into a super saiyan 2.

The fight began with Hexler Kneeing Vegeta in the stomach. Vegeta then responded with a quick punch to Hexler's jaw. The two traded punches and kicks for several minutes. They broke apart and exchanged words.

"Hah you don't stand a chance; I am much more powerful than you." Hexler said laughing.

"Oh really, what if I said I have a lot more than I'm showing you?" Vegeta said with his trademark smirk.


	7. Chapter 7: Chiller's appearence

Vegeta began to power up to his full strength. The earth around him was trembling as he let out a loud roar. In a huge flash of light the proud saiyan prince transformed into a super saiyan 3. He had golden hair cascading down his back and greatly improved power.

"Wow, since when was Vegeta a super saiyan 3?" Goten asked.

"He first did it when we were training about 2 weeks ago." Trunks answered.

"Well I like our chances a lot more now." Piccolo said.

"Yeah how can we lose with 2 super saiyan 3's?" Krillin added in an excited voice.

"Hah I knew he would catch me eventually." Goku said laughing. "That guy is just relentless."

"What in the world is that?" Bulma asked seeing her husband in this form for the first time.

"He is way more powerful than before, that bald guy is in real trouble now." master Roshi said.

Bulma began to smile "Damn right he is, after all he is fighting the prince of all saiyans."

"So, how about you try to shut my cocky mouth now baldy" Vegeta said to Hexler with his arrogant smirk.

Hexler had a terrified look on his face. He knew he stood no chance against this new Vegeta. Vegeta charged Hexler Punching him in the stomach. He followed the punch with a well placed kick to the chin of Hexler. After about 5 minutes Hexler was beaten and battered. Vegeta spread his arms and channeled his energy. He then aimed at the defeated warrior.

"Final flash!" Vegeta screamed as he released his attack. Hexler had been completely wiped from existence.

"Alright!" Trunks cheered on his father.

Vegeta powered down and went back to the other Z warriors.

"Wow Vegeta, I can't wait until our next fight against each other." Goku said warming up for his fight.

"Yeah just make sure this guy doesn't kill you." Vegeta replied.

"I think I can handle him." Goku said confidently.

Breaker could tell his last fighter was no match for Goku. He decided the best thing to do was let him live, for he was running out of fighters.

"Striker, get back on the ship there is no reason for you to get killed too." Breaker ordered his fighter. Striker complied without question because he did not want to die. Striker approached the ship when suddenly the main door opened. Standing at the opening was a gigantic tyrant, who knew no mercy and had a heart of stone.

* * *

"Just look at that monster" Videl said seeing Chiller through the crystal ball.

"Is that the guy we've been worried about?" Chichi asked master Roshi.

"I think it is." master Roshi said

"Well, is he stronger than Goku and Vegeta?" Bulma asked

Master Roshi replied "This doesn't look good."

The three women had scared looks on their faces.

* * *

"Lord Chiller" Striker said kneeling to his master. Chiller walked up to the mechanical being and looked down.

"Coward" Chiller said coldly. He then raised his right leg and smashed the fighter. Striker was dead from just a simple effortless blow from Chiller.

"Why did he do that dad?" Goten asked Goku.

"Because he is evil son. He doesn't value life; he is just like his brothers." Goku said eyes narrowed at Chiller.

"Yeah just like their personality, but strength wise he is on a whole different level." Piccolo said

"He looks just like Frieza." Vegeta said clinching his fist. The sight of Chiller brought back terrible memories of his childhood with Frieza. He badly wanted to kill Chiller just for reminding him of those times.

"Lord Chiller let me handle them." Breaker said, hoping he did not anger Chiller.

"I don't plan on fighting, I just want to watch. I felt that fighters power and thought things might get interesting." Chiller said pointing at Vegeta. Vegeta stared back at Chiller with anger in his eyes.

"Do you have something to say to me saiyan?" Chiller asked sternly, not appreciating Vegeta's gaze.

"You're family died like cowards." Vegeta barked at Chiller.

"Did they, well I'm glad to hear it" Chiller replied.

The Z warriors gave Chiller a puzzled look. Chiller then explained his origins and motives to the fighters. He made sure to sight his impressive service record.

"You're a monster, what happened to the people on all those planets." Goku asked.

"If they surrendered they became slaves, if they resisted they died." Chiller said coldly.

"Enough chit chat lets see a fight. Breaker do what you do." Chiller shouted.

"My pleasure sire" Breaker said with a smile.

Breaker stepped out to meet Goku in the center of the battlefield. They stared intensely at each other and powered up.


	8. Chapter 8: Breaker fights

Goku transformed into a super saiyan 3, reaching his full power. Breaker then powered up to his full potential.

"No way, he is stronger than Goku." Piccolo said.

"What are we going to do now?" Goten asked. A very real realization came over Goten; he may possibly lose his father and brother in the same day.

Goku charged at Breaker and threw a punch directed to his face. Breaker casually dodged it and punched Goku in the stomach. Breaker proceeded to land numerous blows to Goku, which began to take a toll on earth's hero. Breaker was easily handling Goku; the saiyan had already lost his super saiyan 3 form. He was losing power fast and was in serious trouble.

"Alright guys he's in trouble, we have to jump in." Piccolo shouted as he powered up. The rest of the Z warriors followed suit. They had to risk it to save their friend. The Z warriors were shocked to see Chiller not stop them. The warriors jumped in the fight against Breaker. Vegeta landed a kick to Breaker's head as Goku Punched him in the back. Piccolo flew in and elbowed Breaker, who then responded with a kick to Piccolo's throat. Goten and Trunks landed a few shots before being blasted away by Breaker. Krillin, 18, and Tien were knocked unconscious by the beast before they could land a single punch. Goku and Vegeta attacked again with a combination of punches and kicks. They were able to do significant damage before being blasted down.

Chiller allowed all the warriors to fight Breaker because he wanted to see what they were made of. He decided if Breaker could not beat them all then he deserved to die.

The warriors fought the powerful being for several hours. Breaker was being drained as were all the Z warriors. Breaker could not stop 5 fighters at once. He delivered many devastating blows but not as many as he received, he was being defeated.

Vegeta and Goku charged and fired a ki blast at the same time on opposite sides of Breaker. The two blasts met at Breaker exploding in a huge blast. Breaker fell to the ground badly hurt.

"Sire, help me" breaker pleaded to an on looking Chiller. Chiller quickly appeared in front of Breaker with an evil smirk on his face.

"You've served your purpose, now die!" Chiller yelled as he blasted Breaker killing him instantly. The earth's fighters were shocked to see his display of raw power.

"Whoa he didn't even break a sweat" Trunks said. "How are we going to beat him?"

Goku passed out senzu beans to all of the fighters, completely replenishing their powers.

"You all seem to be healthy again; good you're going to need all your strength for our fight." Chiller said while he approached the warriors.

"Alright guys I think it is time to leave." Goku said. "Vegeta and I will handle this."

"What? You can't be serious, you'll be torn apart." Piccolo said.

"Yeah let us help you, we can beat him." Trunks said

"Go home Trunks, I can't let you get killed." Vegeta said to his only son.

"But dad" Trunks began

"Go Home!" Vegeta commanded.

Goku told the same to his son and friends. Reluctantly the warriors dispersed back to safety. Only Goku and Vegeta stood facing the powerful giant.

"Brave of you two, but stupid." Chiller said laughing. "What makes you think they will be safe after I kill you two? The only way you can save your families is if you agree to serve me and be slaves."

"That is not an option, I've been down that road before and I'm never going back." Vegeta snarled at the monster.

"Then you and your families will die." Chiller coldly said. "After I kill you I will proceed to destroy all life on this planet."

"What is wrong with you, why are you so cold?" Goku asked. Chiller simply smiled at the flustered saiyan.

"I am the most powerful being in the universe; there is no room for mercy or compassion. Your weakness comes from your emotions. They will ultimately cause your death." Chiller answered Goku.

"I've heard that speech before, only it was coming from me." Vegeta said to the gigantic creature. "I was wrong then and you're wrong now."

Vegeta and Goku transformed into super saiyan 3's while Chiller powered up.

"So how are we going to do this?" Goku asked Vegeta.

"I don't know, why are you asking me?" Vegeta answered.

"You always have a plan, are you telling me you don't this time?" Goku was beginning to worry.

"No I don't, Can't you think of something?" Vegeta shouted.

"Enough talk" Chiller demanded, charging the unprepared fighters.


	9. Chapter 9: Chiller fights

Chiller punched the two saiyan warriors in the face, sending them sprawling.

"Wow I don't think I've ever been hit harder than that." Goku grunted while getting up.

"We need a plan; we don't have a chance if we fight him like this." Vegeta said, brushing himself off. Chiller charged in for another attack.

* * *

The other Z warriors arrived at Roshi's house, where the fighter's wives waited.

"Goten!" Chichi cried embracing her son.

"Mom…Gohan" Goten said with tears streaming down his face.

"I know sweetie, I know." Chichi said while hugging her son.

Bulma embraced Trunks, relieved to see her son was healthy.

"Oh no that monster is attacking." Videl screamed as she watched Goku and Vegeta being throttled by Chiller.

"Dad told me to leave mom. I should be there fighting with him right now." Trunks said clinching his fist.

"Relax Trunks; you're staying here where it's safe." Bulma told her child.

Bulma began to think about what Vegeta told her several hours ago. He told her they would talk about their child after he defeated Chiller. She felt like he was invincible because he told her he would come back.

"Don't worry your father is going to be all right." Bulma tried to reassure her son.

"How could you say that mom, look at him." Trunks exclaimed in tears pointing at the crystal ball.

* * *

Vegeta and Goku were being overwhelmed by the power of Chiller. They fought hard landing occasional punches and kicks that Chiller undoubtedly felt. But they were nothing compared to the numerous shots the saiyans took. Vegeta and Goku both lost their super saiyan 3 forms due to the constant beating.

"Wait!" Goku yelled as Chiller was preparing to finish them off.

"What is it? Quit trying to delay the inevitable, you're going to die." Chiller screamed.

"Let us get to our full power" Goku requested "If you're not a coward you'll let us get to our full strength and then fight us."

"Nonsense you had your chance, you two were already at full power." Chiller snarled.

"Not necessarily, so what do you say? Are you ready to fight a real warrior or are you scared." Goku said smirking at the beast.

"Scared? You must be joking. I am Chiller, ruler of the universe." Chiller thought for a few seconds and then said "Fine you have 5 minutes, hurry up!" Chiller said gruffly.

"Alright, this is our chance Vegeta" Goku yelled looking at Vegeta.

Vegeta gave Goku a puzzled look. "Kakorrot, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I have a plan, but you're not going to like it." Goku said laughing. "Super saiyan 3 fusion!"

"That's your big plan, you know how I feel about joining bodies with you." Vegeta said with his arms folded. "Besides, what makes you so sure it will work? We couldn't beat him when we fought together."

"When two people fuse their powers are amplified. I'm not saying it will be enough, I'm just saying it's our best shot." Goku stated.

"Err your such an idiot." Vegeta grumbled "Well, what are you waiting for lets get this over with."

"Right!" Goku said standing next to Vegeta. They ate the last two senzu beans and Powered up to super saiyan 3. Goku then proceeded to show Vegeta how to do the motion.

"That's ridiculous!" Vegeta yelled.

"No it's not, just try it" Goku said to Vegeta. "It will be worth it to save our families."

Vegeta sighed and tried his best to mimic the dance.

* * *

"What are they doing? They look like cheerleaders" Bulma said with a slight chuckle.

"That's the fusion dance; if they fuse they might actually win." Piccolo claimed

"What? Well then dance your asses off guys." Bulma said.

"Jeez, I'm embarrassed just watching this." Krillin said laughing.

Everyone let them selves laugh at the sight of Vegeta trying to mimic Goku. They might as well try to enjoy themselves, for they may be dead within the hour.

* * *

Chiller looked at the two warriors and began to laugh very loud.

"This is very entertaining but I have plans. Can you hurry this up?" Chiller said making fun of the saiyans.

"Kakorrot, He's laughing at me." Vegeta said very embarrassed.

"Just ignore him you're doing great." Goku said with a chuckle.

"Kakorrot!" Vegeta yelled as Goku laughed at him.

"Ok ok, I think you're ready let's give this a try." Goku said.

Vegeta's patience was wearing thin. "This better work"

They preformed the fusion technique perfectly. Their bodies combined in a huge flash of light. After the display was over a single immensely powerful being stood. His name was Gogeta.


	10. Chapter 10: The fight begins

Chiller looked dumbfounded at the fused super saiyan 3.

"What the hell, where did they go?" Chiller asked searching the landscape with his eyes. Gogeta looked at the tyrant bearing Vegeta's trademark smirk.

"Who are you and where are the two saiyans?" The look on Chillers face was priceless.

"I am the two saiyans you are referring to." Gogeta answered. "My name is Gogeta." Chiller looked at him silently for a few seconds and then began to laugh. "Listen to yourself fool. You just said you were two beings."

"Shut your mouth." Gogeta calmly said interrupting the monster's laughing. He knew that would get under Chillers skin.

Chiller looked at him with fury. "No one talks to me like that! I'll make you pay for speaking to-"

"No Chiller, I'll make you pay for what you did to Gohan and Yamcha." Gogeta shouted, once again interrupting Chiller. He powered up showing Chiller his full power. The two warriors were dead even in power. Chiller was startled and shocked by the power he felt from the fused saiyans.

"Well we might have quite the fight on our hands here." Chiller said as he powered up.

* * *

"Wow awesome!" Goten yelled giving Trunks a high five.

"I don't get it. Where are Goku and Vegeta?" Chichi asked staring through the crystal ball.

"That's them mom. That's what fusion does; it joins two people as one super person." Goten answered.

"Oh, is that what you and Trunks did to fight Buu?"

"Yep"

"Look, I think the fight is about to start." Trunks claimed pointing at the ball.

* * *

Gogeta knew he only had a half hour in this form, so he went on the offensive. He connected with several strikes to the giant frame of Chiller. Gogeta finished his initial flurry of attacks with a kick that sent Chiller deep into the earth's crust. Chiller shot a large blast out of the hole he was lying in. the ki energy caught Gogeta off guard and hit him square in the chest. As soon as he regained his composure, he was eating several punches being dished out by Chiller. Gogeta then caught one of the several attacks and proceeded to throw a powerful punch of his own. Chiller was able to dodge it by shifting his head. Gogeta then threw his knee into Chillers chin. This time the swift creature was unable to avoid the blow. Gogeta followed his well placed knee with a ki blast that shook the earth. Chiller was down, the blast sent him to the ground and he was hurt.

* * *

"Yeah get him guys!" Bulma screamed throwing pathetic punches at the air.

"I don't believe it, they actually have the upper hand." Piccolo stated.

"Ha, I knew Goku wouldn't let us down." Krillin said with a smile.

* * *

"I must say I have never been in a state like this before." Chiller said picking himself up. He was bleeding and was visibly damaged. "However, I am sorry to inform you that you're best efforts are all in vain."

"I'm sick of hearing you're voice! Prepare to die!" Gogeta yelled charging the giant. He landed several blows sending the mass murderer flying into the air. Gogeta appeared above the Monster and knocked him back down to earth. The whole time Gogeta was landing these vicious attacks Chiller laughed at him.

"You have no idea what you're in for. In fact I don't know how powerful I will become." Chiller said from his back.

"Shut up!" Gogeta was too blinded by rage and determination to even listen to him. He charged Chiller once again, only this time Chiller jumped up and blasted the joined saiyans. Gogeta was thrown far from Chiller and was quite affected by the blast.

"Now you will know true power!" Chiller screamed. His power level increased dramatically as he began to glow a shade of red. Chiller screamed as his dimensions were being altered. He grew horns and greatly resembled his father, king Cold. The biggest change was his power, it increased by an incredible amount. Chiller had transformed.

"Oh no!" Gogeta yelled as he felt the huge spike in his power.

"This is incredible! I knew my power would increase but this was unexpected." Chiller said while admiring himself.

* * *

"Oh my Kami look at it." Videl screeched in horror as she saw the new Chiller.

"This is bad, real bad." Piccolo said as he felt Chiller's new power.


	11. Chapter 11: Fallen heroes

Gogeta stared at the improved tyrant with horror. He could feel the immense power resonating from him.

"What's wrong? You look scared." Chiller said as he approached Gogeta. "You should be. You are no match for me."

"I am not scared of you freak!" Gogeta shouted in anger. He knew Chiller was right, he was no match for him.

"Well if you're not scared, then what do you say we finish this fight." Chiller said with an evil smirk.

"My pleasure" Gogeta yelled as he flew in to attack.

Gogeta threw his best punch at Chiller. It connected to the beast's face, which caused his head to snap backwards. Chiller stood steady and unfazed by the punch.

"How pathetic" Chiller said to a stunned Gogeta. He then threw a punch of his own, which sent Gogeta spiraling into a mountain.

* * *

"Oh no, he punched him and it did nothing." Bulma cried.

"How can we beat something like that?" Goten said in fear. Everyone in the house watched the ball hoping that Gogeta had a trump card no one knew about.

* * *

Gogeta wiped the blood streaming from his nose, which was completely broken from one powerful punch.

"Now what? I can't get any stronger than this." Gogeta thought to himself. He tried to think of a way to defeat the odds but was interrupted by a kick from the enemy.

"Enough playing around, it's time to die." Chiller said as he grabbed Gogeta by the throat. Gogeta let out a huge flash of energy causing Chiller to release his vice like grip. The two warriors stared at each other. Gogeta was winded and panting heavily as Chiller looked at him seemingly not tired at all. It began to rain and the sky turned dark and gloomy.

"Ah how fitting, a storm is coming. This will be a great setting for you're death." Chiller laughed at Gogeta. Gogeta attacked throwing a variety of strikes at Chiller. He was able to land a few punches and kicks here and there but they did minimal damage. Chiller blocked and dodged most of the attacks until Gogeta wore himself out. Gogeta backed off to regain some energy but was unable to, for as soon as he backed off Chiller attacked. Chiller was able to land every punch and kick he threw at the tired warrior. It was not long before Gogeta was no longer a super saiyan 3. He looked at up at the evil monster from a crater he had been pounded into.

"Funny, I don't remember giving you a haircut." Chiller smiled at the saiyan who now had much shorter hair. "I've also noticed you have become much weaker. You're on your last leg."

Gogeta was just about to stand up when Chiller appeared on top of him, with his foot smashed into Gogeta's chest. Gogeta screamed in agony as the tyrant stomped the life out of him.

* * *

"We have to stop this, he's killing them!" Trunks shouted preparing to head back to the battlefield.

"No Trunks!" Piccolo hollered grabbing Trunks' shoulder.

"But he is going to kill my dad." Trunks pleaded

"If you go you'll be killed causing everyone more pain." Piccolo replied to the heated child.

Goten looked through the ball at his father screaming in pain.

"I don't care we have to help them." Goten yelled as he too was ready to fight the beast.

"Goten!" Chichi cried for her son. "I don't want to lose my whole family today." She was hugging Goten and he was hugging her back.

"I'm sorry mom." He said agreeing not to leave.

Bulma watched her husband and friend get the life stomped out of them. She began to weep at the sight. Trunks came to her side trying to comfort her.

It seemed it was inevitable. They were all doomed.

* * *

Gogeta lost his super saiyan form completely as he lay under Chiller.

"Hmm, I can barley feel you're life force." Chiller said coldly as he picked up a motionless Gogeta by his hair. Thunder and lightning were cracking as Chiller gazed into the face of Gogeta.

"Time to go friend." Chiller softly said as he punched a hole clean through Gogeta. He dropped the fighter to his knees in a pool of blood. Vegeta and Goku separated from each other. The two saiyan warriors lay in a heap of blood and bodies as the cold rain poured over them. They were dead.

* * *

"No!" Chichi cried as she saw her husband die again.

"Daddy!" Goten cried hugging his mom

Bulma and Trunks held each other in tears at the sight of Vegeta's death. The crowd of people hung their heads. They had lost all hope.

* * *

"Well I guess it's time to-" Chiller began to say before he stopped at the sight of the two bodies disappearing.

"What is this?" Chiller looked at the pool of blood where the bodies used to lay. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Never mind this, I need to find those other fighters. They owe me for killing my elite team." Chiller thought to himself. He then took off towards the abnormally large powers.

* * *

"He's on his way here!" Krillin yelled. Everyone shared the same realization.

"What are we going to do?" Videl asked. Everyone was silent they knew if they ran Chiller would just find them. The storm raged on outside as they stood silent and accepted their fate.


	12. Chapter 12: A great sacrifice

Vegeta and Goku arrived at the check in station in other world. They stood before king Yama awaiting their judgment. Goku was obviously going to see king Kai. Vegeta however was a more complicated case.

"You sir have a haunted past. I don't feel you're the same man as you were then, but you can never escape you're past."

"King Yama you have to let him come to king Kai's with me. He's sacrificed himself for earth more than once now." Goku pleaded. Vegeta stood in front of king Yama with his arms crossed as if he could care less what Yama thought. The truth was he was extremely nervous and his heart was beating rapidly. He had been to hell before and had no desire to return. He looked at the red giant as he began to speak.

"You make a good point, but I still don't know." The huge man said. Vegeta was beginning to sweat. This was nerve racking.

"Well I suppose I can let you go with Goku." King Yama said as he stamped a sheet of paper. "Just don't make me regret this." Vegeta nodded his head and then walked over to Goku.

"Phew, that was a close one huh." Goku said laughing.

"You really don't mind being dead do you? Hell I'd say you prefer it." Vegeta grunted.

"Aw come on don't be like that. It's not that I like being dead, it's just I have some friends here I don't mind seeing. Besides you were in hell last time. I think you'll see the afterlife is not all that bad this time." Goku said still laughing.

"Kakarrot, aren't you forgetting something. Our families are about to be torn apart by that monster." Vegeta hollered at the laughing saiyan. Goku quickly became serious; he couldn't imagine Chiller hurting his family and friends.

"We should get going." Goku said as he placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. In a blink of the eye they disappeared.

* * *

"What are we going to do guys?" Krillin asked worried.

"I am going to fight this thing. I may not be as strong as him but he won't have the satisfaction of seeing me in fear." Piccolo answered.

"Yeah I'll fight too." the young saiyan warriors agreed. Their mothers did not bother to stop them. They knew they were all dead no matter what. Tien, 18, and Krillin then agreed to fight in one last stand against the monster as well. No one was willing to just go out without a fight. However pointless their efforts would seem on the outside, it was still better than cowering to the tyrant. The people unable to fight would stand tall in front of the evil beast, showing they were not scared of him. No one was going to shed a tear or let out a cry of pain. The group of friends and family had their minds set to face the monster when he suddenly arrived. Everyone stepped outside into the raging storm to face Chiller.

"Well hello there." Chiller said with a grin. "Look at all of you, ready to fight and defend you're honor. It's very touching." He said sarcastically.

The group stared at the huge creature as they prepared for what was next. The fighters began to power up before Chiller spoke.

"Now just wait a second. You people do not have to die. I am a forgiving warrior." Chiller said, startling the people who stood before him. "I have decided to leave this planet and its citizens alone and free. I was impressed with the fight the other warriors gave. In their honor I will leave you people in peace." Chiller spoke to the crowd. Everyone was stunned and relieved to hear these words. Of all the things that could have happened, this never crossed their minds.

"Are you serious?" Krillin asked with a smile.

Chiller looked at him with an evil smirk. "Of course not, I'm going to kill all of you." Chiller let out a maniacal laugh. "And you thought I had a change of heart, fools." The lunatic was very amused with himself.

"You monster, prepare to fight!" Piccolo yelled landing a punch to the villains face. Chiller simply looked at Piccolo and brushed his hand away from his face as if it were a fly.

"Now let's be civil here. There is no reason to fight, besides there is an alternative to death." Chiller stated as he looked at Piccolo.

* * *

Goku and Vegeta appeared at king Kai's house. They scanned the area and saw Gohan and Yamcha standing next to king Kai. Goku walked up to his son and friends.

"Hey guys." The goofy saiyan chirped, expecting to be embraced by them. They simply looked over their shoulders and said hello.

"Man guys, I thought you would be happier to see me." Goku said puzzled.

"Sorry dad it's just hard to be cheerful now." Gohan replied.

"The situation is bad huh." Goku assumed. King Kai went on to tell him everything that was going on and describe the conversation Chiller was currently having with his family and friends. Goku, Gohan, and Yamcha stood next to king Kai as Vegeta remained several yards away listening intently.

* * *

Chiller stared at the confused people. He really had them on their toes.

"And just what is this alternative?" Piccolo asked with a snarl.

"I thought you'd never ask. You see I am in sort of a predicament. I no longer have an elite team of fighters. Since you and your buddies killed them, I figured I could let you guys fill the role." Chiller explained.

"You must be mad if you think we would accept such an offer." Piccolo yelled. "We refuse to serve a monster like you."

"I wasn't finished, do not interrupt me." Chiller said raising his voice. "In return for you're services I will spare you're planet and its citizens. I have no reason to waste my time on such a weak planet."

Piccolo and the others let the offer sink in. It would be selfish to refuse. If they did earth, the home they fought so hard to protect was gone. They were faced with a tough decision.

"Do it." a voice said.

"Goku?" Everyone simultaneously asked. The hero was using king Kai's telepathy to speak to the others.

"Yeah it's me." Goku answered. "Listen, you have to take his offer. We can't let the earth be destroyed."

Everyone knew he was right, he always was.

"Who are you idiots talking to? I need an answer. Are you joining me or should I slaughter you?" Chiller demanded.

The Z warriors looked at him they knew what they had to do but just couldn't. They couldn't serve him.

"Please guys. It won't be too long. Vegeta, Gohan, and I will train and when were strong enough we will fight him together." Goku begged them to put their pride aside. They still were skeptical and weren't 100 percent committed to the idea of being Chillers henchmen.

Vegeta stepped up to king Kai and grabbed his shoulder. "Listen! I spent countless years serving Frieza. You all can suck it up for a short while." The prince barked. The emotion in his voice was strong. "Trunks I would never ask you of this unless it was absolutely necessary. I know how terrible this is but sometimes you must make sacrifices."

Trunks nodded his head. "I know dad."

The group knew he was right. Vegeta knew better than anyone what it was like to be in their position. Piccolo turned to the group and said

"We have to make this sacrifice. We will do as Chiller says for the sake of the earth." They all nodded back to Piccolo agreeing.

"Just be patient my friends." Goku said disconnecting from them.

"Well I am pleased to welcome you to my ship. Now follow me, we are getting off this rock as soon as possible." Chiller growled.

They were all about to take off to Chillers ship when Bulma suddenly spoke.

"I'm coming with you."

"But mom" Trunks began.

"I am not letting you go by yourself. I am you're mother and I'm coming with you." Bulma shouted.

"Yeah and I'm coming too. You're all I've got left Goten." Chichi added with tears in her eyes. No one tried to stop them. There was nothing that was going to keep these two women from their children. Once all was settled Tien, Krillin, 18, Bulma, Chichi, Trunks, Goten, and Piccolo joined Chiller on his massive mother ship.


	13. Chapter 13: A huge relization

"Alright let's go." Chiller commanded, as he led the way into the ship's entrance. The Z warriors followed along with Bulma and Chichi. The inside of the ship resembled a prison. There were several cells that served as living quarters. Each cell was 10 feet tall, 12 feet long and 6 feet wide. They each had an intercom, one bed, a sink, and a mirror. There were several restrooms throughout the ship. The walls were a dark dull metal color. The halls were about 5 feet wide. This was all on the first floor of the huge ship. The second floor contained the cafeteria and recreation area. The top floor was where Chiller's throne was.

The group was confronted by a short pink man with long white hair. He wore no battle armor and had a noticeably lower power level than the rest of the crew.

"Sire" The pink man said kneeling.

Chiller looked at him and then spoke "This is krido. He will be showing you you're cells. When I require you're services you will receive a message over you're intercom." and with that Chiller left to his throne, where he would remain for quite some time.

Krido stood up from his knee and brushed himself off. "So you're the new elite team. You guys don't seem so tough." Krido said to the Z warriors.

"Like you should talk shorty." Trunks replied. He was a whole head taller than the small man.

I apologize, I meant nothing by it. I'm sure you all could smash me. I am not a fighter. I am a genius inventor." Krido said proudly. Krido seemed friendly and pleasant.

"Really you're an inventor? My father and I are inventors too." Bulma said approaching the tiny man. Bulma and Krido began to discuss technical gibberish that no one could follow. They seemed to hit it off and it was obvious they would become friends.

"So why are you here?" Bulma asked.

Krido lowered his head and said softly "He threatened to kill all of my people if I didn't join him. I guess he saw my intellect as useful. I agreed to join him for the sake of my race. It is really quite similar to you're circumstances."

The Z warriors all felt Krido's pain and were silent.

"Most of the people on this ship are good people in similar situations. We all carry the burden of serving that monster even though no one agrees with his actions. He is just too damn powerful; otherwise his own men would kill him." Krido said with an anger filled voice. "If only someone could… ah who am I kidding, he is just too strong."

"Don't be so sure. Our friends will take care of him." Bulma said with a wink and a thumbs up.

"It could be a while though. They're training right now so they can get stronger." Goten added.

"Yeah our dads are gonna be way stronger than Chiller." Trunks cheered.

"Until then we have to serve this freak." Chichi added.

Krido looked at the confident people in shock. "I hope what you're saying is true. If chiller is killed then I can finally return home after 15 years on this ship. I miss them so much. I have a wife and two daughters." Krido was emotionally destroyed by Chiller.

"Well I guess I should show you folks where you will be staying." Krido said laughing. "I have a tendency to get carried away in conversation."

The pink genius showed them to their cells. On the left wall Bulma was beside Trunks, who was beside Krillin, who was beside 18. Directly across the hall Chichi was beside Goten. Who was beside Piccolo, who was beside Tien. The eight people did their best to settle into their new homes.

* * *

Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta Decided to begin their intense training. Yamcha just sort of watched.

"I have to admit Kakarrot I am quite excited to fight you." Vegeta stated stretching.

"Believe me I am just as eager." Goku smiled back at the saiyan prince.

"I guess I'll just sit this one out." Gohan said taking a seat next to Yamcha.

"Gohan I think you should tell Videl the plan. After all we can't fight Chiller when were dead." Goku said looking at his son.

"Oh yeah" Gohan jumped up and ran over to king Kai.

"Go ahead you have the floor Gohan." King Kai said as Gohan grabbed his shoulder.

Back on earth the terrible storm had finally subsided. Videl had just arrived home when she heard a voice.

"Videl" Gohan said through king Kai's telepathy.

"Gohan!" Videl yelled in excitement. "Is that really you?" She had tears of joy welling up in her eyes.

"Yeah it's me. It sure is great to hear you're voice again." Gohan said with a heavy heart, he missed his wife dearly.

"Oh Gohan I miss you so much." Videl said beginning to cry.

"Don't cry I have a plan to get back to see you." Gohan said.

"The Dragon balls?" Videl assumed

"Yup, how did you guess?" Gohan asked sarcastically. "You should go see Bulma and get the dragon radar." Gohan suggested.

"What, you guys don't know?" Videl asked.

"Know what?" Gohan was confused.

"Bulma and Chichi went with everyone else on Chiller's ship." Videl said softly.

Gohan was overcome with fear for his mother and friend. "What why? That's insane!" He yelled. Vegeta and Goku came over to see what the commotion was about. Videl proceeded to explain that Bulma and Chichi refused to leave their children.

"Why am I not surprised? Those to are more stubborn than Vegeta." Gohan said unaware of Vegeta's presence.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Vegeta snarled. Gohan then told Goku and Vegeta what was going on.

"Damn that foolish woman. Trunks is fine on his own." Vegeta growled.

"Videl, you will just have to get the radar from Bulma's dad. You're gonna have to find them on your own." Gohan put his faith in his wife.

"Sure thing, but that may take a while." Videl said concerned.

"I think we are gonna need a while to train if we want to beat Chiller." Gohan told his wife.

"Right, I'll get started right away. I won't let you down" Videl said.

"I know you won't." The couple told each other they loved each other and that was the end of the conversation.

"That idiot! How could she be so careless?" Vegeta yelled referring to his wife.

"I should have known Chichi would go with Goten." Goku said calmly.

"She has to be the dumbest woman in the world!" Vegeta growled.

"Hey, don't worry I'm sure Bulma will be fine." Goku tried to reassure the heated saiyan.

"Shut up Kakarrot, she won't be fine. Not in her condition." Vegeta yelled.

"What do you mean, not in her condition?" Goku asked puzzled.

"She is pregnant!" The saiyan prince replied.


	14. Chapter 14: Getting settled in

"What, how did that happen?" Goku asked stupidly.

Vegeta looked at him and shook his head "Really Kakarrot, did you just ask me that?"

Goku realized how dumb his question was and then began to laugh out loud.

"Forgive me but I don't see the humor in this. Bulma and the child are in trouble on that ship!" Vegeta yelled. He was very concerned for his family.

"How far along is she?" Gohan asked Vegeta.

"A little less than a month" Vegeta replied.

"Hey then we better get training. There's nothing we can do other than follow the original plan." Goku then added. Vegeta nodded his head to the goofy saiyan. However dumb he could be Goku was right. There was nothing Vegeta could do to help his family except train.

"Alright, this is gonna be quite a show." Gohan said rubbing his hands together as Goku and Vegeta prepared to spar.

"Please don't destroy my home." King Kai sighed.

"Haha I wouldn't count on that with these two." Yamcha laughed.

* * *

The Z fighters walked into their cells to find battle armor on their beds. It was very similar to the armor Frieza's men wore. For as long as they were under Chiller's rule this is what they were to wear. Bulma and Chichi had loose strange clothes that were not for fighting. It was the exact uniform Krido wore. It was a white shirt with black pants. The shirt had a piece of hard plastic that went around the abdomen, which caused the upper half of the shirt poof out.

"What in the hell is this?" Bulma yelled as she held up the strange clothes. Trunks came into her room to see what was going on.

"What's wrong mom?" The young saiyan asked.

"Look at these clothes. An elegant woman like me should never have to wear this crap."

"Well, just wear what you have on." Trunks was regretting coming in to the room.

"These clothes are dirty now. I guess I'll just have to wear these funny looking things." Bulma sighed. "Oh well, I guess I can't expect the same life we had at home." Bulma turned to see Trunks had already left. All the fighters and mothers put on their new clothes and met in the cafeteria.

"Wow you look pretty different in those clothes Piccolo." Krillin said to the Namek. Piccolo just ignored the short man; he was extremely upset with the situation. The cafeteria was quite large and was filled with warriors from all over the universe. The walls were the same dull color as the rest of the ship. There was a line to receive food and several tables to eat at. The cooks were all the same race, Weklian. They were very human like except for their skin was made of scales. They were a race who was known for their excellent cooking. Chiller kidnapped a handful of them for his ship. The Z fighters, Bulma, and Chichi received their food and sat at a table to eat.

"Why are all of these guys staring at us?" Goten asked.

"They know you're the new elites. They probably are wondering how strong you guys really are." Krido said as he walked up to the group holding a tray of food. "May I eat with you?" Krido asked the group.

"Of course." Bulma cooed making room for the small genius.

"Thanks a lot. I don't have many friends here."

The group began to eat and ask many questions directed towards Krido.

"Man this food is awesome!" Goten said with a mouthful.

"Yeah, those cooks are amazing." Trunks agreed.

""Who are the cooks Krido?" Tien asked. Krido then went on to explain the Weklian race and their renowned cooking. He also mentioned how they were being held against their will, much like everyone else was.

"Man, that Chiller is just a creep." Krillin said.

"I've got to say he has provided his slaves with a pretty good setup." 18 said.

Everyone looked at her puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Chichi asked.

"Well look over there." 18 pointed to the recreation area. It had various TV's and couches. "Plus were eating some of the best food in the universe." The woman made her point.

"I have to admit these are much better living conditions than I expected. You would think Chiller doesn't care about how comfortable we are." Piccolo stated.

"Chiller is an evil tyrant but he is not stupid. If the living conditions were too bad then his men would just rebel, even though they would be slaughtered." Bulma guessed.

"That's right Miss Bulma. You really are smart. That's a pretty rare package, Beauty and smarts." krido said smiling up to the blue haired genius.

"Hey buddy its Mrs., she's married." trunks said shooting a glare at Krido.

"Trunks! He was just giving me a compliment. Apologize to him." Bulma scolded her son.

"Oh that's alright you don't need to apologize." Krido said "He just cares about his mom Mrs. Bulma."

"Please just call me Bulma."

"Hey, I was wondering about what you said earlier." Tien began. "Didn't you say Chiller kidnapped you to use you're intelligence?"

Krido nodded his head and then said "I'm so ashamed of myself. I helped upgrade this ship. If it wasn't for me we would be traveling half this speed and Chiller would be killing half the people." Krido shook his head. "That's why he thought I was useful. He some how knew my intelligence could help him some way."

"Don't worry He'll get what he has coming." Bulma reassured her new friend.

Krido looked at her with doubt and then asked "Who did you say was going to defeat him again?" Bulma went on to explain how Goku, Gohan and Vegeta were training in other world to defeat Chiller.

"Yeah that's great and all but… aren't they dead?" Krido asked shakily, hoping he did not offend anyone. Bulma then went on to explain the power of the Dragon balls and how Videl was searching for them as they spoke.

"That's incredible! We really may have hope." Krido exclaimed.

"Yup, my dad and bro are training really hard with Vegeta." Goten cheekily said.

"Yeah, they'll beat the tar out of that creep." Trunks added high fiveing Goten.

* * *

Vegeta and Goku transformed into super saiyan 3's. The sparring session began with Vegeta charging Goku with a punch. Goku disappeared and reappeared behind Vegeta and threw a kick. Vegeta ducked the attack and turned throwing one of his own. Goku once again dodged the strike. They were so fast that even Gohan and king Kai had trouble following their movements. Yamcha was completely lost. Vegeta landed a vicious uppercut to the chin of Goku. Goku quickly answered back with a knee to the gut of the prince. Vegeta doubled over and then was elbowed to the ground. Vegeta got to his feet and smiled at Goku.

"It's good to finally fight you when you're not holding back Kakarrot." The arrogant man stated.

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying it because I have a feeling we'll be doing this a lot." Goku smiled back at Vegeta. Vegeta then flew up to Goku and threw a barrage of punches at Goku. Goku was able to block several but not all of the strikes. He eventually broke out of the assault with a kick to Vegeta's head. The two saiyans trained for many hours before calling it a day. They went inside king Kai's house, where Gohan, Yamcha, and king Kai were.

"Man super saiyan 3 is awesome. I wish I could learn to do it, so I could train at you're guys' pace." Gohan sighed. Vegeta and Goku looked at each other as they simultaneously got an Idea.

* * *

I'm sorry; I know this was a pretty boring chapter. Just hang in there things will pick up I promise.


	15. Chapter 15: Gohan's training

Goku looked at his son and smiled "You know Gohan, there's no reason you can't be a super saiyan 3"

Gohan looked back at his father confused "What do you mean?"

"He means if you would just work hard, you would probably be a super saiyan 3 already!" Vegeta shouted. He had always been frustrated with Gohan's laid back attitude. He saw a lot of potential in Gohan and knew if he just worked harder he would be much more powerful. Vegeta couldn't stand unused potential.

"Easy Vegeta, there's no reason to yell. Vegeta and I can teach you to transform Gohan." Goku said. "But Vegeta is right you will have to train extremely hard."

Gohan was excited to prove he could do it to his father. "I'm ready dad. I'll train until it kills me." After a few seconds everyone but Vegeta began to laugh, as they saw the Irony in what Gohan said. He was already dead.

"Idiots" Vegeta grumbled.

* * *

Videl arrived at Capsule Corp and got the radar from Mr. Briefs. She was ready to begin her search for the Dragon balls.

"Let's see here, south!" Videl said before she speeded off to find the first ball. Her adventure would be long and strenuous, but she would not disappoint her friends and husband.

* * *

Back on Chiller's ship the group left the cafeteria and headed to sleep. They all went to their separate cells and laid down. Bulma was beginning to think about her situation.

"What will happen if it takes too long for Vegeta to get here? What if my baby has complications?" Bulma thought to herself rubbing her stomach. She trembled at the thought of losing her child. She struggled to fall asleep, but she was just too nervous.

"I have to tell someone." She decided. Maybe if someone could help her through the situation it would be more bearable and she could sleep at night.

* * *

The next morning it was time for Gohan to begin his training. His father, Vegeta, and himself stood outside king Kai's preparing to spar.

"Are you ready?" Vegeta asked.

Gohan nodded his head and took up a fighting stance. Goku and Vegeta followed suit. The three saiyans powered up to their ultimate forms. Goku and Vegeta attacked Gohan holding nothing back. Gohan tried his best to block various strikes but was overwhelmed. Goku and Vegeta were relentless and landed their fair share of punches and kicks. The young saiyan was totally gassed 15 minutes in. He was sent deep into the ground by an elbow courtesy of Vegeta.

"Wait" Gohan pleaded holding out his hand in a halting motion. Goku, who was charging in for an attack stopped in his tracks. Goku looked at Gohan puzzled as Vegeta looked at him annoyed.

"This hardly seems fair. If we keep this up I'll be in a wheelchair." Gohan panted.

"Err toughen up boy! This is how real saiyans train!" Vegeta yelled.

"He's right Gohan, you have to be strong." Goku said to his drained son.

"He can't be strong the boy is just a pussy!" Vegeta shouted. He officially crossed the line. Gohan Charged Vegeta in a blind rage and landed a tremendous uppercut. The enraged fighter followed it with a kick to Vegeta's stomach. He then proceeded to elbow Vegeta in the back of the head. Vegeta turned around to find Gohan throwing a punch at his face. The Prince caught the fist and then caught a second fist which Gohan threw.

"That's more like it." Vegeta said as he held Gohan by his fists. Vegeta then repeatedly threw knees into Gohan's stomach. After about ten brutal blows he pulled Gohan towards him and head butted him, sending Gohan to the ground with a headache.

"All it takes is for you are a couple harsh words and your power level goes through the roof." Goku said laughing at his battered son.

Gohan stood up, brushed himself off, and asked his father "Is that the key to transforming?"

"For you I think it is, but you're body isn't ready for super saiyan 3 yet. You'll have to keep training like this for a while until you're strong enough to handle it." Goku stated.

Gohan nodded his head and got back in his fighting stance. "Then we better keep going."

"That's the spirit." Goku exclaimed preparing to fight.

"Hmm this might not take as long as I thought." Vegeta thought to himself before charging Gohan. Vegeta and Goku beat the shit out of Gohan for a good 2 hours before deciding that it was enough. Well Goku decided it was enough; Vegeta was beginning to enjoy it.

* * *

Trunks awoke to the sound of his mother hurling. The concerned boy ran next door to find Bulma on the floor hugging a trash can.

"Mom!" Trunks yelled as he ran up to his mother.

"Don't worry Trunks, this is normal." Bulma said faintly.

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked in a worried voice.

"Just go get Chichi for me and go back to bed." Bulma asked of her son.

"But mom" trunks said before receiving a look from his mother, which told him to get going. He ran across the hall and woke up Chichi.

"Chichi my mom needs you're help!" Trunks yelled to the tired woman.

"Alright alright I'm coming" she said getting out of bed. She walked across the hall to find a very sick Bulma.

She knelt down beside Bulma and pulled her hair back. She knew what was going on.

"Trunk's sweetie Go back to bed. You're mom will be fine." Chichi said kindly to the flustered child. Trunks nodded his head and went to his cell.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Chichi asked. Bulma nodded her head and began to sob.

"I don't know what to do. I'm scared." Bulma said sniffling. Chichi was shocked to see Bulma like this. Bulma was a very proud woman and nobody ever saw her vulnerable. She really was a lot like Vegeta, so it was shocking to see her like this.

"We should ask Krido about this. He'll know what to do." Chichi said trying to relax her friend.

"I think I feel a little better now." Bulma said sitting up. "You're right I'll ask him. But please don't tell anyone. I'll tell them a little later when I'm less nervous." chichi nodded her head and agreed to keep Bulma's secret.

* * *

I'm not sure exactly how pregnancy works. I know sometimes the mother becomes sick during the pregnancy but I don't know when. So if women don't get sick that early in a pregnancy I'm sorry. I just really did not want to research that.


	16. Chapter 16: Tough love for Gohan

It was time for breakfast and the Z fighters walked to the cafeteria.

"Are you feeling better mom?" Trunks asked as they all walked to the Cafeteria.

"Yeah I'm fine sweetie." Bulma stated, rubbing Trunks' head. They arrived in the Cafeteria and sat down with their food. Everyone talked about various things.

"Man, did you guys sleep good last night?" Krillin asked rubbing his back.

"I felt like I was sleeping on a rock." Goten said.

The group all chimed in on the issue of uncomfortable beds. They were in middle of their conversation when krido entered the room.

"I'll be right back guys." Bulma said as she stood up and walked over to Krido.

"Krido was receiving his tray of food when he noticed the beautiful woman approaching him. "Hi Bulma" Krido chirped.

"Hey Krido Do you mind if I ask you a question in private?" Bulma whispered to him.

"Why of course" Krido replied.

They walked into the empty hallway where no one could hear them.

"What's on you're mind?" Krido asked holding his tray of food.

Bulma looked at him nervously and then asked "What happens if someone is pregnant on this ship?"

Krido looked at her confused. "I'm not sure; I don't think anyone has been pregnant on this ship before. Why do you ask?"

Bulma didn't say anything, she just lowered her head.

"You're not… You are." Krido realized what this conversation was for.

"I don't know what to do." Bulma said.

Krido thought about the situation for a few seconds and then had an idea "We can't tell Chiller. Who knows what that monster would do."

"But what do I do if Vegeta and Goku take too long to get here." Bulma asked worried.

Krido smiled back at the scared woman and said "I know the doctors on this ship. I'm sure they'll have no problem delivering a baby behind Chiller's back. They despise that bastard as much as all of us."

Bulma lit up with excitement and gave the short genius a hug.

"This is so great. You don't know how relieved I am to hear that." Bulma felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. They returned to the table where their friends were eating.

"What was that all about Bulma?" Krillin asked. Bulma looked at the table of friends and decided it was time to tell them the news.

"I was just asking him what I should do about my situation." Bulma said before taking a bite from her tray of food. The group looked back at her confused except for Chichi of course.

"What do you mean mom?" Trunks asked his mother, who was now bearing a huge smile.

"You're gonna be a brother Trunks." Bulma cooed rubbing the child's head.

At first the information didn't quite register for Trunks. "How am I going to be a brother? I don't have any brothers or sist…" Trunks suddenly realized what his mom was implying. "Mom are you Pregnant?" Bulma looked at her son and nodded her head with a smile. Everyone congratulated Bulma and listened to her plan about how to deliver the baby safely.

* * *

Several weeks pass as Gohan's body is pushed to the limits by his father and Vegeta. The three saiyans were getting ready for another grueling day of training.

"Alright Gohan I think you're ready to transform." Goku said while he stretched his hamstrings. Gohan looked at his father and Vegeta with excitement. Vegeta returned the look with a slight smile. Vegeta was quite impressed by Gohan's determination. He was wrong; Gohan defiantly had what it takes.

"So, what do you say Gohan? Are you up for it?" Goku said to his son.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'm up for it." Gohan said gleefully.

"Alright then, Vegeta and I are going to do our best to get you to unleash that rage you have inside of you." Goku said sternly.

"Right" Gohan said increasing his power level. Vegeta and Goku began to say things that would anger Gohan.

"You're never going to be good enough to call yourself a fighter!" Vegeta shouted.

"Are you gonna let Chiller kill you're mother!? What about you're wife!?" Goku yelled.

"He can't do anything about it, he is just a weakling!" Vegeta hollered.

"You'll probably just let them die. You're too scared to fight!" Goku screamed.

Gohan could feel his power rising.

"You can't even defend you're family. You're pathetic." Vegeta was beginning to run out of breath.

"Are you just going to let everyone down!?" Goku knew that statement would push him over the edge. Nothing was worse to Gohan than letting his family and friends down.

"No, I won't let them down!" Gohan screamed as his power increased dramatically. He let out a loud scream as his body let out a large flash of yellow light. When the light subsided Gohan stood with long golden hair that was the trademark for a super saiyan 3.

"Wow, I didn't really think that would work." Vegeta stated.


	17. Chapter 17: Z warriors called to action

Goku looked at Gohan with a proud smile on his face. "I knew you could do it Gohan. You haven't let anyone down." He stated.

Gohan felt a new power coursing through his body along with a sense of pride. It had been the toughest training of his life and now he had finally accomplished his goal. Not only was he dramatically stronger, but he was much quicker. He didn't expect such a huge improvement.

"Let's train now" Gohan was anxious to try out his new form. "Now I'll be able to keep up with you guys."

Vegeta looked at Gohan and cracked his famous smirk. "Ha, you think you're as strong as us now do you? Well I am sorry to tell you I am much more powerful than when I first transformed. You may have ascended but you still are behind on every level."

Gohan glared back at Vegeta took up a fighting stance. "Well there's only one way to find out." Gohan didn't believe Vegeta. He felt he was just as strong if not stronger than the prince.

"Suit it your self then kid." Vegeta said as he powered up to super saiyan 3.

Goku looked on with a smile "That's Vegeta for you, always trying to provoke a fight. Oh well, this should be great training and an even better show." King Kai and Yamcha were now standing beside Goku in anticipation of the fight. The three watched as the fight began.

Gohan charged Vegeta, and threw a punch directed at the proud saiyan's face. Vegeta gracefully dodged the punch and shot a punch at Gohan. Gohan blocked the punch with his forearm and responded with a kick. Vegeta grabbed the leg out of the air and threw Gohan deep into the ground. Gohan immediately jumped up out of the crater and Charged Vegeta. He attacked with a flurry of attacks made up of punches and kicks. Vegeta blocked several but not all of the strikes. Gohan was able to land an abundance of blows to Vegeta. Vegeta and Gohan traded shots for over an hour, until Gohan finished his assault with a blast that sent Vegeta sprawling to the ground. There was a large cloud of dust due to the blast. Gohan was peering into the dust cloud when Vegeta flew out of it landing a plethora of punches and kicks. Vegeta's combination of attacks lasted for several minutes. Gohan was able to block a few but was quickly overwhelmed by Vegeta's assault. Vegeta continued to pummel Gohan for 20 more minutes before He finished the fight with a powerful blast. The blast hit Gohan square in the chest and sent him to the ground. Gohan lost his super saiyan 3 form. Vegeta stood a few yards from Gohan who was struggling to stand. Goku then flew over to join his son.

"You fought great Gohan." Goku said to his battered son.

Gohan looked up at him discouraged. "How can you guys still be so much stronger than me?" The tired man asked.

"You've only been a super saiyan 3 for a few hours. We've been able to increase our power through training over time. Don't worry you'll catch us soon enough." Goku said reassuring his son.

Gohan nodded his head and then said "I guess I was a little cocky with my new power."

"Hey believe me you're not far behind at all. I mean just look at Vegeta." Goku said pointing at the wounded warrior. Vegeta stood with a bloodied lip and nose. His clothes were torn and he had bruises all over his body. Basically he looked like he just got his ass whooped. Gohan looked at him and smiled.

"What are you smiling at boy? Last time I checked you weren't looking so good yourself." Vegeta snarled. He was right, Gohan had way more injuries and to a greater extent. Goku and Gohan just laughed at the whole situation. Even Vegeta allowed himself to smile a bit.

* * *

Back on Chiller's ship, Bulma was now two months pregnant and the Z fighters had not been called to action by Chiller. That was about to change. It was morning and Piccolo was in his cell when a voice came over the intercom.

"Sir Piccolo, Chiller has demanded you to appear before him in his throne room." The unfamiliar voice said. Piccolo had feared the day he and his friends would be called to action. Piccolo proceeded to the top floor of the ship where Chiller sat at his throne.

"It is time to see what you and your team are made of." Chiller said. Piccolo looked at him with anger in his expression.

"Do you have something to say to me?" Chiller asked. "I didn't think so. Now, you and your team are to take control of this planet." Chiller demanded pointing to a large planet that resembled earth. "You will kill the planets best fighters and claim it as mine."

"No way!" Piccolo yelled. Chiller glared back at piccolo and in a flash he appeared in front of him.

"You will do as I say. I am your master." Chiller said in a deep tone.

"We won't kill anyone." Piccolo shouted. Chiller grabbed Piccolo by the throat and lifted him in the air.

"I don't care how you do it just get control over that planet." Chiller hissed. He dropped Piccolo to the floor and kicked him in the stomach. Piccolo was sent sliding to the other end of the room.

"If you continue to disobey me I'll kill you faster than you can blink." Chiller yelled across the room. Piccolo spit up blood onto the floor and picked himself up. He left the room to get his fellow Z fighters.

"If he doesn't get control of that planet they're all dead." Chiller thought to himself as he sat back in his throne.


	18. Chapter 18: A terrible day

Piccolo left Chiller's chambers and started towards the cells. He told the Z fighters to meet in the recreation room. A few minutes later the Z fighters were in the rec room looking at Piccolo with curiosity.

"So what's this all about Piccolo?" Krillin asked.

"Chiller has sent us on a mission." Piccolo growled.

Trunks looked at the Namek confused. "What kind of mission?"

Piccolo looked at the Z fighters coldly and said "We have to take control of a planet. He expects us to kill if necessary."

The Z fighters all let out a simultaneous gasp, as they knew they could never murder an innocent person.

"We can't do that!" Tien exclaimed. The group backed Tien.

"Think of the alternative." Piccolo said. "If we don't, Chiller will kill us and someone else will take over the planet." everyone hung their head for they knew he was right.

"Look, I don't like it either but we may be able to convince the people of the planet to surrender without a fight. If we just talk to the planets best fighters we may not have to hurt anyone." Piccolo was trying to convince the fighters the situation was bearable. Everyone remained silent for a few minutes.

"I don't think we have a choice, Piccolo is right." 18 broke the silence.

"Yeah we can't afford to lose Piccolo. If he dies then the Dragon balls are gone." Krillin said.

"Then we won't be able to bring back my dad, Gohan, Vegeta, and Yamcha." Goten said. It was obvious the Z fighters would have to do as Chiller wished. The Z fighters accepted their duty and agreed they would wish anyone back that they hurt.

* * *

Gohan, Vegeta, and Goku were all now much more powerful than when they began their training. They all had worked extremely hard for their progress, but it wasn't enough. Even with all their hard work, they didn't stand a chance against Chiller.

The three saiyan warriors had just finished one of their rigorous training sessions.

"We have to do something different." Goku stated.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta barked.

"Yeah dad, what do you mean?" Gohan asked.

Goku looked at the two fighters as if he knew something they didn't.

"We get stronger every day, but you guys know it's not enough." Goku said.

Vegeta and Gohan both knew he was right.

"Well, what do propose we do Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm not sure, but we have to find a way to get stronger faster." Goku began to think of a way to do so.

"Excuse me fellas, I might be able to help you there." King Kai said with a smile, as he walked up to Goku.

* * *

It was time for Piccolo and the Z fighters to carry out their first mission. The ship landed on the planet and was greeted by a handful of warriors. It was very much like when the ship first landed on earth. Apparently the fighters had sensed Chiller approaching for quite sometime. Piccolo and the others exited the ship.

"What do you want?" A tall man demanded. His skin was bright white, his eyes were yellow, and he was completely hairless. These were the features of the race that inhabited the planet. They were called Evokian's. The man that stood before Piccolo was obviously the leader of the group of people. He wore strange golden clothes, as the rest of the warriors behind him wore red clothes.

"We mean you people no harm." Piccolo said to the bizarre looking man.

"Who are you?" The Evokian asked.

"I am Piccolo and these are my friends." Each member of Chiller's elite fighting team introduced themselves kindly.

"Now I have to ask sir, who are you?" Piccolo asked.

The man looked at the group with skepticism and then said "I am Horale, Emperor of this world. I am the most powerful being on this planet and I will defend my people." Horale said proudly. "Now, what do you want?" Horale asked.

Piccolo met eye to eye with the emperor and said "We are here to take control of this planet."

Horale felt a cold chill travel down his spine. He knew he nor were his people any match for the fighters that stood before him.

"However that is not our intentions." Piccolo said. Piccolo went on to explain that they were prisoners of Chiller and they had a plan to defeat him.

"You just have to be patient." Piccolo told Horale. "You can save so many lives if you just surrender. Then as soon as Chiller is dealt with, the Planet belongs to you and your people again.

Horale was hesitant to take Piccolo's offer. The Evokian's were a very honorable race, and it was not in their nature to surrender. Horale thought about his people and decided to put his pride aside.

"Ok, just tell me what to do." Horale was ashamed of himself for accepting the offer.

"You'll need to come on the ship to see Chiller." Piccolo answered. Horale agreed and in a few short minutes the emperor appeared before the tyrant.

"So, you're going to surrender to me without a fight?" Chiller asked the humiliated man. Horale just nodded his head.

"Your race is laughably weak." Chiller had begun to laugh. Horale had a grimace on his face. He desperately wanted to attack Chiller.

"You're Pathetic!" Chiller growled at the man. Horale couldn't take it anymore. He charged Chiller and swung for the fences. Chiller laughed as the punches did nothing to him. It was not long before Chiller had blasted Horale. The emperor was dead.

Outside the ship the fighters all felt Horale's life force disappear.

"What's going on!?" one of the concerned Evokian fighters asked as he felt his leader die.

Piccolo was about to go in the ship to see what happened, when Chiller emerged from the ship.

"That piece of shit attacked me. Now he's dead, and the rest of you are history too." Chiller looked at his elite team and said "It's time to see what you're made of. Kill these weaklings." after that was said Chiller left into his ship. The Z warriors were left outside in shock. The Evokian's were extremely upset over their leader's demise, and they targeted the Z warriors.

"This is all your fault!" one of the Evokian's screamed with tears in his eyes. The group of Evokian fighters charged the Z warriors. The Z warriors were left with no choice they had to defend themselves. They fought back against the far weaker combatants. After a couple of hours the Z warriors had slain the innocent Evokian fighters for the sake of the universe. After the battle the warriors hung their heads in shame. No one said anything because there was nothing that could be said to dissolve the situation. They had ruthlessly murdered innocent people, it didn't matter if their motives were justified or not. They still felt the heavy guilt none the less. The Z warriors were called back to the ship by Chiller. They were ordered to appear before him. They arrived in the monsters throne room. Their hate for him had reached a new level. It was his fault they did what they did.

"You guys did well. I have to admit I was surprised. I didn't think you had it in you." Chiller said with a smile. "Head back to your cells. You've done well."

The Z warriors didn't speak to each other during the walk back to their cells. They were all ashamed and could not believe what just took place. Goten was especially taking it hard. He was crying the whole way to his cell. His father had always taught him to be kind and forgiving. Goten felt his dad would be disgusted with what he had done. Trunks had tears in his eyes as well. He couldn't get the image of the dead Evokian's out of his head. They arrived in their rooms and went to bed. They had the whole night to think about the people they had slaughtered. The Z warriors had always protected life, and in a weird way by killing the Evokian's they had done that. However no one felt justified in what they did. All of the fighters except 18 and Piccolo were moved to tears at one point throughout the night. None of them got one second of sleep.


	19. Chapter 19: A trip to see Grand Kai

I have to apologize for last chapter. I was wrong about Piccolo needing to be alive for the Dragon Balls to work. It won't happen again.

* * *

"I know a way you can get stronger and faster in a matter of minutes." King Kai said with a grin.

"What, How?" Goku asked.

King Kai looked at Goku with a smile "It's a secret." King Kai always loved to play games and joke with Goku.

"It's a secret?" Gohan was confused by King Kai's goofy nature.

"Yup" King Kai laughed.

"Come on you idiot! Can you help us or not?" Vegeta snarled at the laughing Kai. King Kai jolted at the sound of the saiyan prince yelling at him.

"Come on, you don't have a sense of humor at all do you?" King Kai asked. Vegeta just glared back at him and growled.

"King Kai every second counts. If you can help we need to hurry." Goku stated.

"Alright Alright, Goku take us to King Yama's castle." King Kai sighed as he began to lead the fighters to a new location.

"Huh? Sure I guess." Goku said as he used instant transmission to take the group to where King Kai requested. Once at King Yama's castle King Kai led the three saiyan's to the other world airport.

"Hey are we gonna go see Grand Kai?" Goku asked. He remembered the route to Grand Kai from when he met him, after sacrificing himself against cell.

"Yup he may have the ability to boost your guys' powers. Let's just hope he agrees to help." King Kai said shakily.

"You sound nervous King Kai." Gohan said.

"Of course I'm nervous!" King Kai shouted. "Nobody has ever asked such a big favor from Grand Kai."

"What's so special about this guy? He's probably just a fat rambling moron like you." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"How dare you! I'm not fat, I'm husky!" King Kai shouted "And you must never talk about Grand Kai like that. We have to be sure to be on his good side."

Vegeta just grunted in response to King Kai. The group boarded a plane which would arrive at Grand Kai's planet in a few short minutes.

* * *

On chiller's ship it was the morning after the horrible mission. The Z fighters, Bulma, Chichi, and Krido sat at the breakfast table. The Z fighters were silent the whole time.

"So… how did the mission go?" Krido asked breaking the silence.

"I don't want to talk about it." Trunks answered.

"Well no one is hurt, and that's all that matters to me." Bulma said.

Chichi noticed her son was not eating. "Goten sweetie, you're normally on your third helping by now. What is the matter?" The concerned mother asked.

"I don't have much of an appetite." Goten replied. Chichi frowned at the tone Goten was speaking in. He was normally cheerful, now he spoke as if he lost someone.

A long silence followed after what Goten said.

"Chiller has assigned me to a new project." Krido once again broke the silence. Everyone looked at him with curiosity.

"Apparently the Evokian's had some great technology. He want's me to build a healing chamber using the new found technology."

Piccolo then asked "Who brought the technology to Chiller?"

"I would guess some of the foot soldiers he deployed on that planet did." Krido replied.

The Z fighters were unaware that any foot soldiers were deployed. They looked around the cafeteria and realized it was a lot less crowded.

Krido noticed the group looking around the room and decided it was time to educate them. "When ever Chiller takes control of a planet, he sends one hundred of his less powerful men to seize it."

"Shouldn't he be out of men by now?" Bulma asked

"When he starts running low he restocks by enslaving fighters from other planets." Krido said shaking his head.

"What if the foot soldiers aren't powerful enough to do the job?" Chichi asked.

Krido then replied "He sends his elite team to kill the fighters who are too powerful."

The Z warriors cringed when they heard Krido. Bulma and Chichi looked at them with curiosity

"You guys didn't…" Bulma began. Trunks' eyes began to water. He was hoping his mother would never know what he did.

"You did." Chichi gasped as her son began to sob. The two mothers held their children to comfort them. Krido was beginning to feel uncomfortable. He was still quite the stranger to them and seeing them this vulnerable was awkward.

"I'm sorry; I should get to my lab to start working." He said as he left.

"Don't worry honey, we can wish them back with the Dragon Balls." Bulma said to her son. "Now I know why you guys have been acting so weird."

"In a way you guys were brave. No ordinary person can sacrifice their morals like that for the greater good. I know it's hard to see but you're all heroes." Bulma said trying to reassure her friends what they did was right.

"I agree. You all have got to let this go, you had no choice. You truly saved them in the long run." Chichi said while rubbing Goten's head.

"We know that." Tien stated.

"But it still doesn't feel good to have innocent blood on your hands." Piccolo said following Tien.

"Please hurry Goku." Krillin pleaded while looking up.

* * *

Goku and the others arrived at their destination.

"Wow, look at all these fighters." Gohan said walking to Grand Kai's palace.

"Hah, I had the same reaction when I first came here." Goku laughed as his son reminded him of himself.

"I wonder if there is any saiyans up here." Vegeta said looking around.

"Not likely, you saiyans were a pretty naughty race." King Kai snickered. Vegeta shot a glare at him.

After a long walk through the court yard and palace they arrived at the front door of Grand Kai. Music could be heard coming from the room.

"Alright guys this is it. Now don't forget to bow when he answers the door." King Kai stated.

"That's absurd! I will do no such thing." Vegeta yelled.

"Why do you always have to be so difficult?" King Kai was losing his patience with the saiyan prince. "Look, don't bow if you don't want to. Just remember your son and wife are on that ship waiting for you. A simple bow could make their wait much shorter."

Vegeta remembered what his goal was and then gruffly said "fine I'll do the stupid bow."

"You crack me up Vegeta." Goku laughed.

King Kai knocked politely on Grand Kai's door. The four men waited for about thirty seconds.

"Knock again, I don't think he could hear over the music." Gohan stated.

"Yeah but what if he did hear me? Then if I knock again I'll seem rude and impatient." King Kai said worried.

"Give me a break." Vegeta said as he pounded on the door.

"Hey not so hard, Now we defiantly seem rude." King Kai said with frustration.

The door opened and the four men bowed. (Even Vegeta) Grand Kai stood in front of them wearing sunglasses and jeans with holes in them.

"Mmm hmm mmm hmm oh yeah" Grand Kai was mumbling the song that was playing while he danced.

Vegeta looked up to see who he was bowing at and then became furious.

"I knew it. He's an idiot!" The proud saiyan shouted. King Kai immediately put his hand over Vegeta's mouth and then spoke.

"Grand Kai sorry to disturb you, I have a favor to ask."

Grand Kai recognized Goku and then said "No problem come on in dudes." King Kai let out a sigh of relief as he let go of Vegeta's mouth. Vegeta then began to curse at the blue man. The four men entered Grand Kai's room which was filled with guitars and other rock n roll memorabilia.

"So what do you fellas need?" Grand Kai asked. King Kai then proceeded to tell him the situation they were in, and how the whole galaxy was at risk.

"So that's why I am asking you to temporarily speed up their training." King Kai finished his long rant. They all looked at Grand Kai with anticipation.

"Alright that's cool with me. I'll speed up your dudes' training." Grand Kai said.

* * *

I always thought it would be funny to see how King Kai and Vegeta would interact with eachother.


	20. Chapter 20: Improved training

"How are you gonna speed up our training?" Goku asked Grand Kai.

"Well, come over here and I'll show you." Grand Kai said as he cracked his knuckles. Goku walked up to the odd man and stared at him with curiosity. Grand Kai closed his eyes and placed his hands on Goku's chest. He began to summon his power to use this special technique. Goku's whole body began to glow a bright white color.

"What's he doing to him?" Gohan whispered to King Kai

"Just wait, you'll see." King Kai whispered back.

After about fifteen minutes Goku stopped glowing and Grand Kai removed his hands.

"Wow, I feel incredible!" Goku yelled as he flexed his muscles. "What exactly did that do Grand Kai?" He then asked.

"Well, as you can tell it increased your power. But what you might not notice is that your training will get better results." Grand Kai said.

Goku and the others looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"For the next year when you train, your power will increase twice as much as it usually does." Grand Kai answered.

"What, that's incredible." An excited Vegeta exclaimed.

"I still don't get it." Goku said with a puzzled look.

Vegeta looked at Goku and laughed. "Of course you don't. You're an idiot. Think of it this way, we can get two years worth of training in one."

Goku was too excited to be offended by Vegeta's insult. "Alright that's awesome."

Grand Kai proceeded to use the technique on the other two fighters. After about a half hour, all three fighters had their new power. They all returned to King Kai's planet and were excited to start their accelerated training.

Goku and Vegeta were to fight while Gohan sat out. Gohan, King Kai, and Yamcha watched as the bout was soon to start.

"Ready Vegeta?" Goku asked the saiyan prince.

Vegeta smirked at Goku as he stretched. "Kakarrot I am always ready to fight you."

Goku smiled back at Vegeta "I figured that."

The two fighters powered up to their full potential. Their powers were greatly increased since their meeting with Grand Kai.

"Hah that old fool really did help us out." Vegeta said admiring his new power. Goku nodded his head and got in a fighting stance. Vegeta did the same.

The fight began with Vegeta attacking Goku. The prince of all saiyans landed several attacks. Goku answered with a flurry of his own, which resulted in Vegeta bleeding from the nose. Vegeta wiped blood from his face and then attacked. He once again he was able to do significant damage to Goku. The two mighty warriors traded punches and kicks for several hours. The entire planet trembled every time a strike landed.

"Man look at those two go. I can barley follow them." Yamcha said.

"They've been going at this pace for quite some time now. It's incredible how much stamina they have." King Kai exclaimed.

Gohan looked on intensely, studying every move in an attempt to improve mentally.

Vegeta decided it was time to end this scuffle. He charged up for one of his trademark attacks.

"Ah he's going to destroy my home!" King Kai cried.

Goku began to power up for his Kamehameha wave.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…"

"GALICK GUN!"

The two warriors simultaneously fired their attacks.

"HA!"

"FIRE!"

The two blasts met in an epic collision of energy. Neither side gave up an inch, the energies were completely even.

"Stop it!" King Kai screamed as the intense energy sent him flailing. Yamcha was also thrown by the incredible power. Gohan stood strong watching intently.

Both full blooded saiyans were using everything they had to gain ground. The gigantic ball of blue and purple light eventually exploded. Vegeta and Goku both absorbed the effects of the blast and were immediately knocked unconscious. They both lay motionless several yards from each other.

"Oh no!" Gohan screamed as he ran to see if they were ok.

"Oh no!" king Kai screamed as he saw his house had been reduced to a pile of wood.

Goku opened his eyes to find Gohan peering down at him.

"What's up Gohan?" He sputtered as he tried to get up.

"Are you ok?" Gohan asked worriedly.

"I've been better." Goku mumbled as he fell back down. Vegeta was having the same problem trying to stand.

"Damn it I had him!" Vegeta groaned as he stood on one knee.

The two warriors eventually made it to their feet only to find a grieving King Kai.

"Look what you've done!" King Kai yelled holding up a piece of his front door. The fighters all shared a laugh as King Kai mourned the loss of his house.

Five months pass by, the three dead warriors trained hard every day dramatically increasing their power. Without the help of Grand Kai they wouldn't be nearly as strong as they had become.

* * *

Back on Chiller's ship the Z warriors had been lucky to not have been called to action by Chiller. So far they had only done one mission, which was a terrible memory. Bulma was now seven months pregnant and it was noticeable. She was actually glad Vegeta couldn't see her; she had gained a lot of weight.

The group was in the rec room socializing.

"Hey mom, how do you feel today?" Trunks asked his mother.

"As good as I can I guess." Bulma said rubbing her stomach. "Krido are you sure the doctors on this ship are capable of delivering a baby?"

Krido began to think hard "Actually I don't think they ever have delivered a baby, but I'm sure they know how. After all their doctors."

A terrified look came across Bulma. "You idiot, don't you think that's important information?" She yelled as she grabbed krido by his shirt.

"I didn't think about it. Please don't hurt me." Krido pleaded. Bulma let the small scientist go and began to cool off.

"I'm sorry krido; I've just been a nervous wreck lately." Bulma apologized.

"Its fine, I'll tell you what, Why don't you come with me? You can meet the doctors. Maybe then you'll be more comfortable." Krido suggested.

Bulma was excited at the Idea of her nerves being calmed. "Yeah let's go meet them." She exclaimed. Bulma followed Krido to the lab where the doctors were busy patching up some wounded soldiers. Krido walked up to the head doctor and pulled him aside.

"What do you want Krido?" The doctor asked. He was about Bulma's height and very human like. In fact you couldn't tell he wasn't human if it wasn't for the fact he had four eyes. He was a Durgon. The Durgons were a very intelligent race of peaceful people.

"I wanted to introduce you to the pregnant woman I was telling you about." Krido said

"Oh of course. Bulma, is it?" The doctor said as he shook Bulma's hand.

"Yes" Bulma replied.

"You can call me doctor Gurt." He said.

"Pleasure to meet you doctor Gurt." Bulma struggled not to laugh at the unusual name. They spoke for several minutes about how the procedure would go. Doctor Gurt seemed very knowledgeable and made Bulma comfortable.

"Well I'll see you in about two months." Doctor Gurt said as Bulma and Krido left. Bulma went to bed that night with peace of mind. She was ready to have the baby.


	21. Chapter 21: A tough decision

I'm sorry it took me a while longer to update than usual. I was dealing with some distractions and had not had the time to write.

* * *

Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta were taking a break from their training.

"Phew, I'm spent." Goku said as he lay down in the grass.

"At this rate we'll be able to take down Chiller before Bulma has the child." Vegeta said admiring his new power.

"Yeah, all of us together should be able to handle him." Gohan chirped.

"I think we should check on Videl. The sooner she gets the Dragon balls the sooner we get to fight Chiller." Vegeta stated looking over to King Kai. King Kai nodded his head and set up communication with Videl.

"Go ahead Gohan, see how she's doing." Goku said with a smile. Gohan placed his hand on King Kai's shoulder and began to speak.

Videl was traveling to the next dot on the radar. She had already obtained six of the seven magical balls.

"Videl" Gohan called to his wife. Videl stopped in her tracks and looked up to the sky.

"Gohan?" She yelled.

"Yeah it's me." Gohan replied.

"Oh Gohan, I miss you so much." Videl stated.

"I miss you too." Gohan said.

"We'll see each other soon Gohan." Videl said with a smile.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. How many balls do you have?" Gohan asked.

"Six" She replied.

"What, that's great!" Gohan shouted.

"I know, as soon as I find the last one I'll wish you guys back." Videl said with excitement.

Gohan was about to say something when Goku stepped in.

"I'm not sure if you should." Goku stated as he grabbed King Kai's shoulder.

Videl and everyone at King Kai's place had a look of confusion on their face.

"Why not?" Gohan asked.

"I think it would be best if we used the full year of training we got from Grand Kai." Goku said.

"That's good in all but you're forgetting one thing, Bulma is pregnant on that ship." Vegeta yelled, concerned for his wife.

"Well why don't we just check on her?" Goku proposed. Vegeta didn't like the Idea of talking to Bulma in front of Goku and the others. She would defiantly be glad to hear from him, and then proceed to open up her box of emotions. She would expect Vegeta to comfort her, but he wouldn't want to let the others see him like that.

"You talk to her then." Vegeta growled.

"Ok, but are you sure you don't want to?" Goku asked the prince. Vegeta shook his head. King Kai then set up another communication, this time between Goku and Bulma.

Bulma was lying in bed when she heard Goku.

"Bulma?" Goku said.

Bulma shot up in fright "Who's there?"

"It's me, Goku." The goofy saiyan laughed.

Bulma looked up at the ceiling of her cell. "Goku, Is that really you?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm speaking through King Kai. How are you doing?" Goku asked.

"Bulma sat and rubbed her stomach. "Actually I'm pr-"

"Pregnant?" Goku interrupted.

Bulma was startled "Yeah, I take it Vegeta told you."

Goku nodded his head even though Bulma couldn't see him.

"Goku, you there?" Bulma asked after she heard no response.

"Yeah I'm here. Sorry, you'd think I'd be used to these conversations by now." Goku said with a laugh.

"Idiot" Vegeta grumbled while leaning up against a tree.

"So how is Vegeta doing?" Bulma asked. She thought about him twenty four seven.

"He's great and he says he misses you." Goku said shooting a mischievous smile at the proud saiyan prince.

Before Vegeta could protest Bulma replied "I'm sure he did." with heavy sarcasm.

"So what is this all about?" Bulma asked.

"I wanted to ask you about you're state." Goku said. "You see we might not make it before you have the baby."

Bulma had feared that would be the case. She knew she could have the baby on the ship, but she really didn't want to.

"Well I guess I'll be fine if you guys don't make it in time." Bulma mumbled.

"You don't sound so sure." Goku stated worriedly.

"It's just I would prefer not to have the baby here." Bulma pleaded. "Can't you guys hurry?"

"We don't want to rush this. You know what they say, better safe than sorry." Goku said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Bulma then proceeded to tell them not to worry and she would be fine.

"Just be patient. I promise it won't be too much longer." Goku promised as the communication was dropped.

"Sooo… what's going on?" Videl asked as she waited patiently for a response.

"Well it looks like its going to be a little longer than we hoped." Gohan replied.

Videl hung her head and said "I was really looking forward to seeing you soon."

Gohan's heart began to swell. He didn't like seeing Videl so hurt. "I'm sorry but we need to be sure were strong enough."

"I understand. So after I get the Dragon Balls do you just want me to wait until you tell me to use them?" Videl asked.

"Sounds like a plan" Gohan stated enthusiastically. The couple said goodbye as they were once again separated.

"Alright know that that's settled what do you say we get back to work?" Vegeta barked from afar with his arms folded.

"Haha I love your enthusiasm Vegeta." Goku laughed. The three saiyans then prepared to resume their training. They were going to all spar each other simultaneously in a free for all battle.

The training session began with Vegeta and Gohan both attacking Goku. They landed several punishing shots on the earth's hero. Goku responded with a kick that sent Vegeta flying into Gohan. The two fighters immediately regrouped and continued their assault. This time Vegeta and Gohan each landed a powerful punch on both sides of Goku's face. The saiyan was stunned by the incredible force of the strikes and fell to the ground. Suddenly Vegeta turned and attacked Gohan, catching him off guard. Vegeta landed a crushing punch to the side of Gohan's head that sent him flailing to the ground. Goku then flew in to attack Gohan as well. Now the fight had shifted to Gohan versus Vegeta and Goku. Gohan did well in blocking many shots but much like his father he was taking serious damage. In an attempt to get the two warriors off of him, Gohan shot an enormous blast of energy at them. The two saiyans were surprised at the magnitude of the blast and were sent to the ground.

"Wow Gohan, You're really improving." Goku said as he picked himself up.

"Thanks" Gohan replied.

"Lucky shot" Vegeta growled as he flew in to attack Gohan. This time Goku came to Gohan's aide. It was now father and son versus Vegeta. Vegeta was able to land a few damaging punches here and there but the father son duo were able to do much more. Goku kneed Vegeta in the stomach causing him to bend over. Gohan jumped at the opportunity to land a devastating elbow to the back of Vegeta's head. Vegeta was sent hurling down towards the ground. He landed with a crash creating a massive crater.

"Nice shot Gohan." Goku yelled to his son.

"You too" Gohan said as he turned to look at his father. Vegeta shot out of the crater he was lying in, to strike the young saiyan. Gohan was looking at his dad when he felt a fist bury itself into his gut. Gohan let out a gasp for air as Vegeta pulled his fist back and landed several more punches to Gohan's midsection.

"Never drop your guard son!" Goku shouted as he too began to attack Gohan. The fight continuously shifted momentum in each fighters favor. After several hours of punishment the three called it a day.

"Oh man, that might be the toughest workout we've had yet." Goku said from his back. Gohan was lying next to him panting heavily.

"I need a nap" Gohan sputtered.

Vegeta who was sitting down not far from the other two began to think about his family on the ship. He became angry just imagining Chiller ordering his son around. He knew first hand what it was like to serve a tyrant like Chiller.

"I can't wait to take a crack at that freak." Vegeta shouted.

* * *

Forgive me if I'm a little rusty. I usually dont have such long gaps in between chapters.


	22. Chapter 22: A lesson learned

Time passed by as the Z warriors went on with their lives. The three deceased saiyans trained rigorously on King Kai's planet. The others lived simple lives on Chillers ship. Bulma was now due to have her baby any day.

"How do you feel mom?" Trunks asked his mother. The group of friends were eating breakfast.

"I'm fine" Bulma answered her son. "I'm just anxious to get this pregnancy over with." "The doctors are ready for whenever you go into labor." Krido said with a smile.

"Thanks Krido it's good to know." Bulma replied

"I can't believe those guys. They could have got here before you have the baby." Chichi pouted.

"They couldn't risk it; they have to be sure they are able to beat Chiller." Piccolo added.

"I know but don't you think they could hurry up?" Chichi said.

"You know Goku; he wouldn't do anything if it wasn't in our best interest." Krillin then said.

"I appreciate the concern guys but really I'm fine. Doctor Gurt will take care of me." Bulma chirped.

"So when do you think you'll have the baby?" 18 asked.

"Soon I hope." Bulma replied.

"You shouldn't have to wait too much longer, you've gotten huge. I'm sure the baby will come soon." Goten said with a mouthful. Bulma shot a glare at the innocent child.

"Excuse me, but I am not huge!" The ill tempered woman screamed. Goten fell back out of his seat in fear he was going to be attacked.

"How dare you call me huge?!" Bulma yelled.

"I didn't mean it like that, all I was saying is that you look close to having the baby." Goten frantically said while scurrying to his feet. Bulma was growling at Goten when she suddenly felt a sharp pain. She fell to her knees in the middle of the cafeteria.

"MOM!" Trunks shouted as he ran to his mother's side.

"She is going into labor!" Chichi yelled.

"I'll go get the doctors." Krido said as he ran to the lab. A few minutes later a group of doctors escorted Bulma to a room where the delivery would take place. The group of friends waited outside the room in a small hallway.

"How long is this going to take?" Trunks asked concerned.

"It really depends honey. It might take a few hours." Chichi responded.

"You don't need to worry about your mom, she is in good hands." Krido said.

The group waited in the hall for thirty minutes before one of Chiller's servants came down the hallway.

"There you are. I've been searching for you guys for hours. What are you doing here?" the servant asked.

"My mom-"

"Nothing" Piccolo interrupted Trunks.

"Well Chiller has demanded that his elite team appear before him immediately, and that was two hours ago so you should hurry to his throne." The servant said.

The Z fighters felt a huge worry overcome them. They remember what happened last time they were called to action. Trunks did not want to leave his mom behind in her state.

"No way, I'm not going!" The stubborn child yelled.

"Have it your way. I'll just tell Chiller you refused to comply." The servant chuckled, implying that it would be unwise to disobey his master.

"Trunks you know what would happen if you didn't come, we all do. We don't have a choice." Piccolo reminded Trunks.

Trunks hung his head and agreed to come with them. A few short minutes later they were in front of Chiller.

"What the hell took you so long?" Chiller yelled. The only response he received was a hateful glare from Trunks.

"Do you have something to say boy?" Chiller asked as he approached Trunks. The monster went down to one knee so he could see eye to eye with Trunks. Trunks just stared intensely into the evil gaze from Chiller.

"Watch yourself kid. If you disrespect me I'll mop the floor with you." Chiller growled.

"You don't scare me." Trunks said gruffly.

"Oh really? I bet your daddy was scared when I destroyed him." Chiller said laughing in Trunks' face. Trunks was overcome with rage and acted brashly. He spit directly into the face of Chiller. Chiller stepped back shocked, confused, and enraged.

"You disgusting little shit, you'll pay for that!" Chiller screamed as he wiped the spit from his face. He was prepared to attack Trunks when he noticed the other fighters standing next to him prepared to fight.

"Are you guys that stupid? Do you think you're any match for me?" Chiller asked.

Trunks and the others stood in fighting stances prepared to defend them selves.

"So be it I shall punish all of you for your insubordination." Chiller said. He suddenly appeared behind the fighters prepared to strike. The tyrant threw a devastating punch to the back of Krillin's head. The strike sent Krillin into a nearby wall and knocked him unconscious. 18 turned around and threw a punch at Chiller in defense of her husband. Chiller snatched her fist out of the air with his left hand, and landed a crushing punch to her face with his right. He landed about five more punches to the unconscious woman's face before tossing her lifeless body aside. Piccolo threw a kick at Chiller but was unable to connect as the tyrant disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Piccolo asked frantically. Suddenly, Chiller appeared behind Tien. The beast landed a powerful elbow to Tien's neck. Tien collapsed on the floor out cold. Piccolo then proceeded to attack the powerful being.

"This is a joke." Chiller laughed as he dodged every attack that Piccolo threw at him. Chiller grabbed Piccolo by the throat strangling the Namek.

"Goten lets fuse." Trunks shouted.

"Right" Goten exclaimed. The two boys quickly did the fusion technique and combined bodies. Chiller was still strangling the life out of piccolo when Gotenks landed a kick to his head. Chiller was sent flying into a wall. He looked back to see a person he had never seen before.

"Who the hell?" Chiller asked confused. Piccolo rose to his feet rubbing his throat gasping for air. "Good thinking boys" the Namek sputtered.

Chiller then realized what had happened. "Well I see you two can use the same technique that your fathers did."

Chiller then quickly fired a blast at Piccolo that landed perfectly. The Namek was badly hurt and now out of the fight. It was now just Chiller versus Gotenks.

"Let's get this over with." Chiller said as he powered up to take on the powerful warrior.

"I hate you!" Gotenks screamed as he charged Chiller. The enraged fighter threw wild punches that hit nothing but air. Chiller dodged every attack from Gotenks before landing a vicious combination of attacks. He was crushing Gotenks with punches, kicks, knees, and elbows. It wasn't long before the two boys separated and were lying on the floor bloodied and bruised.

"Let this be a lesson to you." Chiller said to Goten and Trunks for they were the only conscious Z warriors. The monster then proceeded to kick each of the saiyan boys in the face knocking them out. Chiller sat in his throne and pressed the button on the intercom.

"There is a mess in my throne room. Come clean it up." Chiller commanded one of his servants.

"Yes sire" the servant replied. Soon after the short conversation, a group of men were in Chiller's chamber carrying the Z warriors out. They would be taken to the healing chambers that Krido had built.

Krido and Chichi were sitting in the hall outside the room where Bulma was having her baby. They heard footsteps coming down the hall and looked to see who it was. They were shocked to find men carrying the battered bodies of the Z warriors.

"What happened?" Chichi asked frantically. Her question was ignored.

"Hey answer me. Where are you taking them?" She yelled. Once again the servants ignored her. Chichi and Krido followed the men to the healing room. The Z warriors were each placed into separate healing chambers. The servants left leaving Krido and Chichi alone with the warriors.

"I don't get it what could have happened?" Chichi asked.

"I'm not sure unless Chiller did this." Krido replied. Chichi looked at Goten's healing chamber and began to sob.

"Chichi they will be fine I promise. I designed and built these chambers. Believe me they're flawless." Krido tried to comfort her.

"How long will they be in there?" Chichi asked wiping away tears.

"About two hours." Krido replied.

The two decided to go see Bulma and her baby rather than wait outside the healing chambers. They arrived in the room where Bulma was lying in bed holding her new baby.

"Hey guys" Bulma said when she saw her friends. "Come meet my daughter, Bulla."

"Oh my goodness Bulma she's adorable." Chichi cooed as she saw the new born.

"Wow this is really something." Krido said.

"Where is everyone else?" Bulma asked.

Chichi and Krido looked at each other for a second before Krido said "They'll be here in a few hours. They are in healing chambers a few rooms down."

"Healing chambers?" Bulma asked worried.

"We don't know what happened but we do know they'll be fine, so you don't need to worry." Krido said.

Bulma sighed and then said "I just want Trunks to meet his sister."

"It will just be a few hours." Chichi said.

Bulma and the others waited in the delivery room patiently for the Z warriors to heal.


	23. Chapter 23: Welcome Bulla

Trunks opened his eyes to see Krido looking back at him. He was in a chamber filled with water.

"Just hold on one second Trunks." Krido said as he typed on a keyboard.

The water in the chamber drained and the door opened. Trunks stepped out of the Healing pod dazed and confused.

"What's going on?" The confused boy asked.

"You and the other guys were beaten to a pulp, so you were put into these healing chambers." Krido stated as he gestured to the other fighters still in their pods. "Do you remember what happened to you guys?"

Trunks thought hard and then it suddenly hit him. "This is all my fault."

"What do you mean?" Krido asked.

Trunks hung his head and said "I lost my cool and started a fight with Chiller. If it wasn't for me no one would have been hurt."

"You guys are lucky to still be alive. Usually Chiller shows no mercy." Krido said "He must still have plans for you guys."

"I'd rather be dead." Trunks mumbled

Krido proceeded to release all the other fighters from their healing chambers.

"What were you thinking?!" Piccolo shouted at Trunks "You need to learn to control yourself; we all could have been killed!"

"I know, I'm really sorry guys." Trunks apologized.

"I can't believe you spit in his face like some kind of punk. That is just disgusting and dishonorable." Piccolo was obviously unhappy with the young saiyan.

"Hey lighten up Piccolo. At least were all ok, right?" Krillin said trying to cool down the angry Namek.

"Hey we should go see Bulma. She had her baby." Krido suggested

"What?!" Trunks yelped as he ran to see his mom.

Bulma was relaxing in bed while Chichi was holding Bulla beside her, when the newly rejuvenated Z warriors busted into the room.

"Mom, are you okay?" Trunks asked worriedly.

"I'm fine sweetie." Bulma said as she gave her son a hug. "I'd like you to meet someone."

Chichi put Bulla in Bulma's arms and then went to check on Goten.

"This is Bulla, your sister." Bulma said. Trunks looked at the tiny girl in his mothers arms and remained silent. He didn't know what to say but his face expressed his emotions perfectly. He looked a Bulla as if she were his most precious possession. It was obvious Trunks cared for his new sibling and he would do anything to protect her.

"Well do you want to hold her" Bulma asked her son.

"No way, I'll probably drop her." Trunks didn't want to hold something so fragile.

"No you wont, here just cradle your arms like this." Bulma showed Trunks the proper way to hold a baby and then placed Bulla in his arms.

"Aww you those two look so precious." Chichi cooed.

"Oh I wish I had a camera." Bulma said.

"Ok take her mom." Trunks wanted to get out of the embarrassing situation.

Bulma took Bulla back into her arms.

"So what happened to you guys?" Bulma asked.

"I think Trunks can answer that one." Piccolo growled.

Trunks reluctantly went on to explain what he did that caused the beat down they received.

"Trunks, I can't blame you for defending your dad but you gotta be smart honey." Bulma was trying not to depress her son. "Don't worry soon Goku, Gohan, and your dad will be here."

The group of friends celebrated Bulma and Bulla's health for the rest of night before they went to bed. Bulma slept in the delivery room while the rest of the gang went to their cells.

The next morning the Z warriors awoke to the sound of the intercom.

"Lord Chiller demands you to appear in his throne room immediately." This was the message each Z warrior received. They all marched to Chiller's chambers together nervously. They had no idea what was in store for them.

"Man I hope we're not walking into another beating." Krillin said shakily as they walked down the hall.

"I think we all should agree to a new rule, no spitting in Chillers face." 18 said looking at Trunks.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea." Goten said with a chuckle

"Alright alright, I get it. I promise not to start any trouble." Trunks stated.

After a short while the Z warriors were once again standing in front of their nemesis.

"I don't think I need to punish you idiots any further. Hopefully you'll behave or else I just might not be as forgiving." Chiller said to his elite team.

"Now on to business, I called you here yesterday because I had a job for you. But since you guys were incapacitated no one was able to complete the task." Chiller stated.

"So what did you want us to do?" Piccolo asked.

"Well I originally wanted you to take control of another planet by confronting the planets fighters." The tyrant growled.

"So what now?" Tien asked.

"I had to take matters into my own hands. I decided to destroy the planet and everyone on it." Chiller laughed.

"You monster!" Goten shouted.

"This would have never happened if it wasn't for your actions. So if you think about it the deaths of those people are on your hands." Chiller said with a smile. He knew that this news would be enough incentive for the fighters not to disobey him.

"That's ridiculous!" Krillin yelled.

"Just let this be a lesson not to disobey me. Go ahead and return to your cells." Chiller said as he signaled them to leave.

The fighters left angrily. The news had hit them hard. They could have possibly prevented that planet from being destroyed. Trunks especially was devastated. He went back to his cell and laid down in bed.

"Dad, please hurry up." He called to his father with tears in his eyes.

* * *

I'm Sorry for how short this chapter is. I probably should have just put this with chapter 22, oh well.


	24. Chapter 24: Finally

Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta had been training for over a year. It was time to do what they had prepared for.

"Alright Gohan tell Videl to use the Dragon balls." Goku said to his son as they prepared to return to earth. Gohan placed a hand on King Kai's shoulder and began to speak.

"Videl" he called to his wife. Videl had gathered all seven balls and was relaxing at home when she heard her husband. When she heard Gohan she shot up off of the couch and looked up to the ceiling.

"Gohan?" She asked.

"Yeah it's me." Gohan replied.

"Is it time for you to come home?" Videl asked. She figured it had been long enough.

"Yup I'm finally coming home." Gohan said cheerfully.

"I can't wait to see you again." Videl cheered teary eyed. "I'll get right to it."

Videl went out side and placed all seven balls in a circle.

"Arise Shenron!" She called. The sky darkened as the seven magical balls began to glow. A blast of light shot out of the Dragon Balls releasing the powerful dragon.

"What is your first wish?" The dragon asked. Videl stood in front of the beast in awe.

"Can you bring Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Yamcha back to life?" She asked.

Shenron's eyes began to glow as he used his power to grant the wish.

"Its done" He said as his eyes stopped glowing.

"Thank you so much!" Videl shouted.

Goku and the others awoke on the battlefield that they were slain on.

"Hey were alive!" Yamcha exclaimed. Goku grabbed everyone and used instant transmission to appear before Shenron. The group appeared in front of Videl and the mighty dragon.

"Gohan!" Videl yelled as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

"I've missed you." Gohan said as he kissed his wife. The couple held each other for several minutes.

"Well I think it's time we get going." Vegeta barked interrupting Videl's happiness.

"Already? You just got here." Videl whined to Gohan.

"I'm sorry but you know we have to go. I promise I won't be gone long." Gohan comforted his wife.

"Yeah we'll be back as soon as were through with Chiller." Goku said confidently.

"Promise me you won't die Gohan." Videl demanded.

"I promise." Gohan said. The three warriors were confident in their new power.

"I can use instant transmission to get us there." Goku stated.

"Right then lets get going." Vegeta said anxiously.

"Excuse me but you still have another wish." Shenron growled.

"Oh right." Goku shouted. "We don't want to use it now Shenron. We can save it right?"

"You must wait six months." Shenron stated.

"Then we'll see you in six months." Goku exclaimed. At that Shenron disappeared back into the Dragon Balls.

"Ok let's get going." Goku exclaimed as he put two fingers to his forehead. Gohan and Vegeta each grabbed a shoulder as they were prepared to face the tyrant Chiller. Gohan waved goodbye and told Videl he loved her just before they disappeared.

"I hope they can do it." Videl sighed.

"Don't worry they will. I've been watching them training like mad men." Yamcha exclaimed.

"Let's pray you're right." Videl said.

The usual crowd was eating lunch in the cafeteria. Bulma held Bulla as she fed her a bottle, while everyone else ate their usual meals.

"Man I am getting so sick of this food." Trunks sighed.

"Try eating it for as long as I have." Krido said. Everyone shared a laugh when suddenly three familiar faces appeared a few feet from the table.

"Hey guys!" Goku exclaimed as he waved at everyone.

"Daddy, Gohan!" Goten yelled as he jumped over the table to hug his father and brother.

"Jeez I think you've grown a whole foot since I saw you last Goten." Goku laughed as he rubbed his sons head. Chichi then stomped over to her husband and son with tears in her eyes.

"What in the world took you two so long?" she yelled and then embraced the two.

"I'm sorry Chichi, but we got here as soon as we could." Goku said. Krillin then ran over to great his friend. They all shared a happy reunion.

"Dad!" Trunks yelled as he ran to his father's side. Vegeta and Trunks' reunion was not full of hugs and kisses but the love was still there.

"How are you holding up kid?" Vegeta asked his son.

"I'm staying strong." Trunks' replied.

"That's my boy." Vegeta smiled at his son. Bulma approached Vegeta with Bulla in her arms. Bulma and Vegeta didn't need to say many words to express their feelings. They knew each other so well they seemed to have conversations without even speaking. This was good for Vegeta because he didn't want to show his true emotions in front of the others. The proud saiyan prince stared at his daughter for several minutes. Bulla stared right back at her father with dough eyes. Bulla was the most beautiful thing in the world in Vegeta's eyes. (You know, right above death and destruction.)

"What is her name?" The hard warrior asked.

"Bulla" Bulma answered.

"Bulla… I like that name." he said with a smirk. He then decided he would spend time with his daughter after he dealt with the problem at hand.

"I think it time to take care of this freak." Vegeta said looking at Goku. Goku got serious and nodded his head "yeah his reign of terror has gone on long enough."

"You guys seem so confident but last time he killed you." Krido said.

Vegeta gave him a scowl and then growled "Who is this little moron."

"Hey! One second you're sweet and the next you're a jerk!" Bulma shouted. "This is our friend Krido. If it wasn't for him who knows what would have happened to me or Bulla."

"Please be careful Gohan." Chichi pleaded. "As for you Goku, I already know you're gonna get yourself killed." Chichi began to cry.

"Chichi that's not true." Goku said hugging his wife in an attempt to calm her down.

"Then promise me you'll come back."

"I promise." Goku said confidently.

Chichi was shocked to hear such a promise from Goku. "Really?" She sniffled. Goku nodded his head.

"Dad I bet you clean that jerks clock." Goten said with excitement.

"That goes for you too bud. You better not get yourself killed either." Bulma said to Vegeta.

"Are you kidding me mom? Chiller doesn't stand a chance against dad." Trunks yelled jumping in the air.

Vegeta just smirked and said "The kid's getting smart."

The three warriors made their way to Chillers throne room to confront the monster who had imprisoned their loved ones. They arrived at the door to his chambers.

"Alright guys this is it. Are you ready?" Goku asked. Both saiyans nodded their heads.

Goku blasted the door in front of him clearing the way to Chiller.

Chiller was sitting in his throne plotting his next course of destruction when his door exploded.

"What the fuck is going on?!" he snarled rising from his throne. He could see nothing but dust and smoke.

"Who's there?!" He shouted. Goku, Gohan and Vegeta stepped through the debris to reveal themselves. Chiller felt an unfamiliar feeling of shock and confusion overcome him.

"You, you're the pests I killed on that pathetic planet. And you were killed by one of my henchmen." Chiller said. "How… how are you alive?"

"Don't worry about that. You should worry about how you're going to fight us." Goku said sternly. Chiller's confusion and shock was quickly replaced with anger.

"Don't speak to me like that! I'll kill all of you!" The tyrant yelled with fury.

"My my you have quite the temper there." Vegeta said cockily.

"You three are as good as dead." Chiller began to laugh "Haven't you spoken to your sons? Did they tell you about the beating I gave them?"

"Bastard!" Vegeta shouted as he clenched his fist.

"Wait Vegeta, this is not a good place for our battle." Goku said.

Chiller smiled and then spoke. "You know what, I have been bored and exterminating you insects might be fun. We'll land on a nearby planet. Then we shall have our little skirmish." Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta glared at Chiller as he gave the orders to land the ship.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you, I'm going to destroy your loved ones after this. They've been more trouble than their worth." Chiller said coldly.

"You'll never get the opportunity." Gohan said. The massive ship landed and the three fighters along with Chiller exited the ship. The setting was much like the one they had their first battle in. There was a vast mountain range with a bright blue sky and plenty of room for the gigantic battle. The three saiyans stood in front of the monster. They were ready for the fight of their lives.

* * *

I hope I didn't make Vegeta too soft in this chapter. Tell me what you think.


	25. Chapter 25: The battle begins

The groups of friends were sitting in Chiller's ship worrying about the fight that was pending. From there position on the ship they couldn't see a thing. They desperately wanted to see the fight.

"I'm going out there." Chichi stated heading to a nearby exit.

"Yeah I wanna see the fight!" Goten cheered following his mother.

"Wait a second you guys it's dangerous out there." Krillin pleaded. "If we go out there we might get in the way."

Chichi gritted her teeth and then shouted. "Shut up, I'm going out there! Try and stop me if you want." She shot a challenging glare at the short bald man. Krillin reacted with a terrified gulp.

"Don't worry Krillin we'll keep our distance." Goten assured.

"Yeah I'm going too." Bulma then spoke while holding Bulla. "Were gonna watch daddy fight aren't we Bulla?" She said in her best baby voice.

"But Bulla is just-" Krillin began.

"Just chill out Krillin, Vegeta would never let that ugly brute hurt his baby girl." Bulma said while making goofy faces at Bulla. Soon everyone but Krillin was leaving the ship onto the battle field.

"Well… I tried" Krillin sighed. "Hey wait up guys." Krillin yelled while running to catch up with the others.

"You three are truly stupid. "How do propose to defeat the most powerful being in the universe?" Chiller laughed.

"We'll figure something out." Goku replied.

"You'll figure something out? That's your plan, to just think something up on the fly?" Chiller asked.

"It's worked before." Goku said shrugging his shoulders.

"Haha well I promise it won't work this time." Chiller exclaimed.

Bulma and the others then made their appearance outside the ship. Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan were so focused on their opponent that they initially didn't notice their loved ones exit the ship.

"What the? Dad look!" Gohan said pointing at the group of familiar faces. Goku looked to see Goten waving at him. Goku simply waved back to all of his friends.

"Dad they shouldn't be out here." Gohan said.

"They'll be fine son. Did you really think they would just wait inside?" Goku replied.

"Well, shall we begin? I've got other things to do today you know." Chiller growled obviously losing patience.

"Alright guys lets do this." Goku turned to his two fellow fighters.

"Finally" Chiller said gathering himself in a defensive stance.

"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!" The three saiyans shouted as they shot their arms repeatedly in the middle of the circle they had formed.

"What the hell?" Chiller said completely lost.

"What in the world?" 18 said while squinting to see what exactly the three warriors were doing.

"What are they doing?" Bulma asked.

"I think they're dancing." Trunks said.

"No it looks like it might be rock paper scissors." Goten said.

"I can't believe this. They're deciding who fights first." Piccolo growled in frustration.

"What do you mean aren't they going to fight all at the same time." Chichi asked.

Piccolo then shook his head and said "They are so confident in themselves that they don't think it would be fair to gang up on him."

"Fair? You've got to be joking." 18 said.

"Afraid not" Piccolo replied.

"I swear if they pick Gohan to fight first I'll give them an earful!" Chichi screamed.

"Nobody wants that" Piccolo said while holding his sensitive ears.

Eventually Vegeta emerged the victor amongst the three.

"Yes, in your face Kakorrot!" Vegeta cheered.

"Looks like Vegeta is up first." Tien said.

"Oh thank Kami." Chichi said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright, get him dad!" Trunks cheered on his father.

Vegeta approached Chiller who was in a state of confusion.

"Wait a minute so you're going to fight me one at a time? You must be completely mad." Chiller said.

"Don't underestimate me fool. I am the prince of all saiyans." Vegeta said proudly.

Chiller looked at the cocky fighter and smiled "The prince of an extinct race, how quaint. I will soon be the ruler of the entire universe."

"Not if I can help it!" Vegeta yelled as he transformed into a super saiyan 3. His power had increased immensely since the last time he fought Chiller. Chiller felt the dramatic difference in the warrior's power.

"How… how are you this strong?" Chiller asked.

"Not so confident now are we?" Vegeta said with his trademark smirk.

"Wow! Vegeta is so powerful." Krillin exclaimed.

"Yeah, go dad." Trunks cheered.

Vegeta looked at Chiller and took in the expression he saw. Chiller was completely bewildered. Not only was a man he killed back from the dead but now he was much stronger.

"Err this new power of yours is still nothing!" Chiller growled as he too powered up. The fight was about to begin the two extraordinary powers faced each other in fighting stances.

"I've dreamt of killing you for over a year." Vegeta said.

"Well keep dreaming!" Chiller snarled as he threw a ferocious punch at Vegeta. Vegeta quickly disappeared from sight causing Chiller's punch to miss. The saiyan prince reappeared above Chiller and landed a brutal kick to the beast's head. Chiller fell to the ground on one knee.

"I must say you've become much faster." Chiller said looking up at Vegeta. "But not fast enough." The tyrant said before swiftly disappearing. He reappeared behind Vegeta and landed a devastating elbow to the back of his head. Vegeta quickly recovered from the hit and turned to throw an attack of his own. Chiller was able to block the punch that Vegeta had thrown. The two fighters continued countering each others attacks each landing their share of shots. Chiller was visibly tired and the fight had clearly taken a toll on him. Vegeta was even more beaten and battered. The two fighters collided fists and then they stepped away from each other. Both of them were panting heavily.

"How is this possible? I destroyed him with ease before. Now I am being pushed to my limits." Chiller said in his thoughts.

"I might not last much longer. I better end this now." Vegeta thought to himself. He then put all of his energy into one final attack. Vegeta charged Chiller with his fists clenched appearing as if he was about to throw a punch. Chiller prepared to block the attack when Vegeta suddenly disappeared just before he reached Chiller. He reappeared behind him and blasted the monster with everything he had. The blast shook the entire planet and created a large cloud of dust. Vegeta flew in the air and then proceeded to blast the area with multiple shots draining him of all of his energy. Vegeta's barrage of blasts continued for several minutes.

"Yeah get him dad!" Trunks said as he watched his father blast Chiller.

"Man he's really going for it." Krillin stated.

"This is it, if this doesn't work Vegeta's done." Piccolo said.

"It's gonna work." Trunks cheered.

Vegeta finally stopped blasting and lost his super saiyan form. He was completely drained. There was no sign of Chiller, only dust and silence.

"He did it!" Bulma cheered "We can finally go home sweetie." Bulma said to her daughter.

"Yeah" Goten and Trunks simultaneously shouted.

Vegeta had dropped his guard and allowed himself to relax when suddenly something came flying out of the immense dust cloud. Chiller flew out of the dust and up to Vegeta's face. Vegeta looked back at him in complete shock.

"Nice try, now you die!" Chiller yelled as he aimed his hand at the proud warriors face. Chiller unleashed a blast that could destroy an entire solar system into the face of Vegeta. After the huge light show caused by the attack Vegeta fell to the ground motionless.

"AAAAH" Bulma shrieked at the sight of her saiyan prince being demolished.

"No way, he should have been dead!" Goku yelled as he ran to Vegeta's aid.

"Dad!" Trunks yelled as he too ran out to the battle field to help his father. Trunks and Goku arrived at Vegeta's side. The saiyan prince was barley breathing and was holding on to life by a thread.

"Dad" Trunks said with tears in his eyes.

"He's gonna be ok Trunks. You need to take him away from here." Goku said. Trunks nodded his head, picked up his father, and headed back to where everyone else was. Goku turned around to face Chiller. Trunks arrived to the safe area the others were at and laid his dad down on the ground to let him rest.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Bulma asked worried as she knelt down beside Vegeta. Trunks nodded his head.

"Oh Vegeta" Bulma sobbed as she rubbed his forehead.

"How are you still so strong after Vegeta's blasts?" Goku sternly asked Chiller.

Chiller began to laugh and then responded "I admit the initial blast did a number on me, but after that I encased my self in a barrier and let the fool tire himself out." Chiller continued to laugh out loud.

"You monster!" Goku growled.

Chiller suppressed his laughter and then said "Yeah I get that a lot. So, who's next?"


	26. Chapter 26: Another loss

Goku stared daggers at the Giant.

"So will it be you?" Chiller asked.

"Yeah" Goku replied sternly.

"Well lets hurry I'm getting bored." Chiller said nonchalantly.

The two fighters took up fighting stances and prepared for battle. With a loud yell Goku transformed into a super saiyan three and attacked. The earth's greatest hero viciously threw a punch with his left hand. Chiller blocked it and then countered with a kick that sent Goku into the air. Chiller flew up after Goku who regained his composure and prepared to defend himself from the charging beast. Chiller threw a variety of punches and kicks at Goku who was able to block and dodge every strike.

Gohan watched the fight ready to jump in if things turned for the worse. He would not let what happened to Vegeta happen to his father.

Goku and Chiller battled ferociously each landing their fair share of attacks. The epic battle had gone on for hours. Every attack that landed let out a thunderous boom. The two combatants flew down to the ground and stood a few yards from each other.

"What makes you think you'll fair any better than your friend did?" Chiller asked through tired breath.

"I always find a way." Goku replied equally short of breath. The truth was Goku didn't know what he was going to do he hadn't expected Chiller to be so powerful.

"I hope for your sake that you have a better plan than that." Chiller laughed.

"Kamehameha!" Goku quickly shouted as he let out a powerful blast in an attempt to catch Chiller off guard. Chiller tried his best to block the attack but to no avail. The full force of the attack was taken by the tyrant. The planet shook at the explosion and wind gusts threatened to send the onlookers flailing. Chichi grabbed Goten by the arm to prevent herself from falling. Bulma clenched Bulla and Vegeta who was still lying on the ground unconscious. After the blast a large dust cloud was all that could be seen.

"Way to go Goku!" Krillin shouted pumping his fist into the air.

"Man I bet Chiller felt that one." Piccolo said with a smile.

Goten and Trunks gave each other high fives.

"Is it over?" Chichi asked.

As the dust cleared Goku looked on panting heavily hoping to see his attack did significant damage. Initially nothing could be seen, but then everyone noticed Chiller lying on his back cringing in pain.

"Alright look at him he's really hurt." Tien exclaimed.

Chiller slowly got to his feet and turned to face Goku. He had bruises and cuts all over his monstrous body. One of his horns had been broken in half and blood poured all over his face.

"You… You son of a bitch!" Chiller snarled. Goku just smiled back at him.

"I will make you pay for that!" Chiller said shakily.

"Give it up Chiller. Look at yourself, you've got nothing left." Goku said.

"Oh is that so? Judging by how much energy you just used I'd say I still have the upper hand." Chiller said calmly. He then began to power up. "Now I will show you true power!" The one horned monster yelled while shaking the planet with his power.

"I don't believe this. How could he still have that much energy?" Gohan thought to himself as he watched from afar.

"It wont end" Chichi cried.

Goku looked at Chiller in shock. He knew Chiller was right, his Kamehameha wave took most of his energy and it wasn't enough to finish Chiller.

"I've got to keep fighting" Goku said to himself as he too began to power up. Chiller attacked Goku landing several punishing combinations. Goku blocked what he could but was simply too tired to keep up. He was being overwhelmed by chiller. Chiller elbowed Goku to the ground creating a massive crater in the planet. Chiller flew down to stand on top of the battered saiyan. He stomped on Goku's chest sending immense pain through Goku's tired body.

"Haha is this familiar to you?" Chiller asked referring to the last time they fought. He then stomped on him again crushing him. It seemed like Goku's chest would cave in. Goku let out a terrible shriek of agony as Chiller literally stomped the life out of him.

"Alright this is it dad is in trouble." Gohan said as he flew in to help his father. He landed a devastating kick to Chiller to get him off of his father. Chiller was sent rolling several yards away.

"Get up dad" Gohan said as he helped his father to his feet.

"I sure am glad you're here" Goku said with a smile.

"We have to fight him together, it's our only shot." Gohan said.

"Well gosh Gohan I'd love to fight with you but I've got nothing left." Goku replied sadly.

"You're going to regret that boy" Chiller growled while rising to his feet.

Piccolo had heard Gohan and Goku's conversation and suddenly got an idea.

"Alright guys time to help, Goku needs our energy." Piccolo said as he turned to look at his fellow Z warriors.

"Yeah great Idea" Tien said. Soon everyone was giving their energy to the beaten warrior.

"What the" Goku said as he felt his power being replenished. He looked over to where Piccolo and the others stood.

"Oh, hey their giving me their energy!" Goku cheered.

Soon Goku was back to full strength. "Thanks guys I feel great!" Goku shouted over to his friends who were now completely drained and exhausted.

"Alright!" Gohan shouted. He and his father were prepared to fight side by side.

Chiller looked over to where his former slaves were standing.

"Pests" he grumbled as he shot a ki ball over that way.

"Look out!" Goku screamed.

Piccolo quickly moved in front of the blast shielding the others. The powerful energy completely wiped Piccolo out. He fell to the ground lifeless.

"Piccolo!" Gohan yelled for his friend as he flew to his side to check on him. He knelt down beside piccolo and began checking for a pulse.

"Piccolo… Piccolo!" Gohan cried as he soon realized his Namekian friend had died.

"Haha" Chiller laughed at the pain he had caused.

Goku and the rest of the crowd joined Gohan at Piccolo's side. They mourned the loss of their friend.

"I'm going to kill him." Gohan said in a tone that no one had ever heard before.

"Easy Gohan we have to keep our composure." Goku told his son. "We will fight him together."

"He is going to pay for this." Gohan stated.

They began to walk towards Chiller who was chuckling.

"Is he alright? I hope so because I couldn't live with myself if he was dead." Chiller said sarcastically.

"You think you're funny don't you?" Gohan asked sternly.

"I have my moments." Chiller replied.

Gohan and Goku both powered up to full power transforming to super saiyan three. The father son duo had radical power that even impressed their opponent.

"This may be tougher than I thought. The boy is much more powerful than when he fought sander. He may even be stronger than his father." Chiller thought to himself.

"Ready Gohan?" Goku asked his son.

Gohan answered with a nod and the fight was set to begin.


	27. Chapter 27: The final battle

Gohan glared at Chiller with bad intentions. He desperately wanted to avenge Piccolo and he would do anything in his power to accomplish this goal. Goku and Gohan both stood ready and willing for the fight at hand. Chiller appeared as cocky as ever on the outside, but on the inside he was feeling less confident than he ever had.

Gohan initiated the battle with an abrupt attack to the front of Chiller. He charged with his fists clenched ready to avenge Piccolo. Meanwhile Goku used instant transmission to appear behind his enemy. Goku used the element of surprise to elbow Chiller in the back of the head, which sent him flying forward to the charging Gohan. Gohan landed a swift combination of punches and kicks to the giant monster, while Goku pummeled Him from behind. Chiller in response to these attacks threw his ands out and unleashed a large energy wave sending both Gohan and Goku to the ground.

The monstrous tyrant took to the skies where he could see his opponents below him. He proceeded to fire numerous ki balls down at the recovering saiyans. The two agile warriors were able to escape the blasts while flying towards Chiller. They attacked their enemy in mid air throwing various punches and kicks. Chiller dodged and blocked many of the strikes, while answering back with his own attacks. Chiller and the two saiyans battled intensely for several hours.

"Man they move fast." Krillin stated not able to keep up.

"The pace their going at is amazing." Tien added.

"Be careful guys" Chichi said nervously.

Bulma knelt down beside Vegeta rubbing the back of his head with one arm as she held Bulla in the other. Vegeta began to open his eyes and regain consciousness.

"Vegeta?" Bulma said as the prince awoke. Vegeta stirred around violently and then quickly sat up.

"Get off of me! Where is that freak?" Vegeta shouted as he scanned the area for Chiller.

Bulma fell back startled and clenched to her baby who was now crying. "Hey, take it easy!" She yelled.

"Dad you're awake!" Trunks yelled as he ran over to his father.

"Where is Chiller?" Vegeta demanded.

"Goku and Gohan are fighting him right now." Trunks replied.

"What?!" Vegeta quickly stood to his feet only to collapse under his own weight and fall down.

"You need to rest Vegeta." Bulma said, hoping to convince the stubborn man.

"I must fight!" Vegeta sputtered pathetically.

"No you must rest!" Bulma said raising her voice.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Vegeta said angrily. "I am the pr-"

"Yeah yeah we all know but look at yourself. I won't let you get yourself killed." Bulma interrupted.

"Yeah dad you need to stay here, let Gohan and Goku take this one." Trunks said.

Vegeta tried to get back to his feat, but didn't even come close. He once again fell back flat on his back.

"Stop Vegeta, please stay here and rest." Bulma pleaded over the cries of Bulla.

Vegeta began to think to himself "I can't do it, I can't fight. I can't even move, yet alone go into battle. Gohan and Kakarrot are the only shot of beating that monster." He laid there silent for a few moments in an attempt to come to terms with this fact. "So once again Kakarrot, I am being reduced to your petty witness." Vegeta had a hard time swallowing the idea of Goku playing hero again, but he had no choice. He would not be participating in this battle.

The epic fight waged on for many hours with unmatched intensity. Each punch that landed seemed more damaging than the last. Goku and Gohan both were visibly battered, and Chiller was no pretty sight either. It was obvious that the end was nearing. What was not so obvious was who would be the victor.

"Kamehameha!" Gohan yelled as he fired a bright blast at his enemy. Chiller countered the blast with one of his own, engaging the Kamehameha wave in a power struggle. As Gohan and Chiller battled with their energy waves Goku unleashed a blast of his own in an attempt to hit Chiller while he was distracted. Goku's blast landed perfectly to the back of Chiller, causing the giant to let go of his energy wave. Gohan seized the opportunity and finished his blast with a loud roar. Chiller was completely engulfed by the blast and took the full force of the attack. With the enormous blast came a huge explosion resulting in a large dust cloud.

"Wow they got him!" Trunks yelled happily.

"Not yet" Vegeta said.

Trunks looked at his father puzzled.

"He's right look" eighteen said.

As the dust cleared Chiller could be seen standing up on shaky legs. He was in serious trouble. It could be felt in the air; victory was so close they could touch it. Chiller's body had been mangled by his fight with Vegeta, beaten by his fight with Goku, and completely mauled by his fight with the father son duo. But now his mind had been beaten. Chiller for the first time didn't have his usual look of confidence. In its place was a look of desperation.

Goku realized this was it; it was time to end this.

"Alright Gohan now or never" Goku ordered his son. Gohan nodded and joined his father's side.

"KA…ME" they both chanted. "HA…ME…HA!" They belted as they let out their last and most powerful attacks. They put everything into these blasts, if this didn't destroy Chiller nothing would.

Chiller had just regained his composure when he spotted the two massive blasts careening towards him. He let out his last words "I can not be beaten!" as the two blasts collided with his body in a magnificent explosion.

After the dust cleared there was nothing left. No body no life force nothing, only silence and peace.

* * *

I'm sorry for the real short chapter, but look forward to the conclusion coming next.


	28. Chapter 28: Conclusion

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shinning bright, the sky was a radiant blue, and the breeze was calm. The two saiyans who had just defeated the most powerful being in the universe were lying down in the mid day sun.

"Hey Gohan" Goku said to his son, who was just a few feet away.

"Yeah?" Gohan replied.

"What do you say we get a bite to eat after this?" Goku asked.

"Haha sure dad." Gohan laughed.

The others then began to approach the two tired warriors.

"Dad, Gohan!" Goten yelled as he sprinted up to their side. "Oh man you guys were so awesome! You really whooped him."

"Yeah, I love the way you finished him." Trunks said.

"Yeah I guess it was pretty cool" Gohan said with a laugh.

"You boys must be so tired." Chichi said.

"Actually I'm more hungry than tired." Goku replied." Everyone Joined in a fit of laughter as it was quite obvious things were back to normal. Vegeta let go of his pride to congratulate his long time rival.

"Not bad Kakarrot, not bad at all." The proud prince said with a smirk.

"Hey we couldn't have done it without you. You fought him when he was fresh and most powerful. You weakened him a lot." Goku chirped. "If it wasn't for you we might not have stood a chance."

"Yeah, my big strong prince is a hero too." Bulma cooed while sneaking a hug on Vegeta.

"Cut it out you crazy woman!" Vegeta shouted as he jumped away from Bulma. Once again everyone began to laugh, except of course for a very embarrassed and enraged Vegeta. The crew then headed back into the ship to tell everyone the good news and to get something to eat. They walked to the ships entrance and the large dull colored door opened. Krido along with many other of his shipmates were waiting inside.

"You did it; I can't believe you actually did it!" Krido cheered. Several others of the shipmen began to cheer and thank the group of heroes.

"Wait a second, where is Piccolo?" Krido asked.

Bulma responded by shaking her head. The celebration subsided as they mourned the loss of their friend. After a few moments of further congratulations and show of gratitude, Krido led them to the cafeteria for some food.

"Oh man, this food is unbelievable!" Goku mumbled as he tore through his plate of food. "You should take some notes from these guys Chichi."

"Excuse me?" Chichi said glaring at her pig of a husband. Everyone stopped eating and looked at the couple. Everyone knows not to say anything about Chichi's cooking. The only thing that could be heard is Vegeta's laughter.

"I was only kidding Chichi, honestly." Goku sputtered.

Chichi continued to glare at her husband and eventually gave in. "Ah never mind, I guess I can let you off this time. After all you just saved the universe. After a couple of hours of eating and socializing it was time to leave. The Z gang gathered outside the ship and Goku prepared his instant transmission. The plan was the shipmen would use Chillers ship to restore order to the places Chiller had been and then they would all return home. Krido said his goodbyes to his friends and then they disappeared.

The group reappeared on earth.

"Oh finally were home!" Bulma cheered. The rest of the group celebrated and then they all went there separate ways. Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks went home to Capsule Corp. Krillin and Eighteen went to see their child. Tien went to… wherever it is he goes. Goku, Goten, Chichi, and Gohan went back to their home.

Videl was sitting on her couch nervously, waiting for her loved ones to return home. She suddenly heard the door knob twist. She looked at the front door with wide eyes, to see her husband walk through the door. She jumped off the couch and into his arms.

"I was so scared Gohan" she cried.

"I'm back and we're safe now." Gohan said trying to calm her down. They embraced in a kiss and spent the night in each others arms.

After a year passed by the Z fighters gathered all seven dragon balls and gathered at Goku's house.

"Shenron arise!" Goten called after he won a game of rock paper scissors with Trunks to decide who called the dragon. They used their two wishes to wish back the people who were hurt by Chiller, which included Piccolo, and to wish back the people they had hurt while working for Chiller. After the wishes had been granted Shenron disappeared and the balls scattered. Now everything was right in the universe, Chiller's legacy had been completely erased and it was a time of peace.

* * *

Phew, it's finally done. I have alot of trouble ending stories so bare with me. Thanks for all your reviews especially to Angel Wings-008 and The-Saiyan-From-Hyrule. You guys are great.


End file.
